Trapped in Confusion
by Cathyfanamy
Summary: Brad is asked to help Kick do the greatest stunt ever. But suddenly, Kick bumps into an old enemy who he begins to slowly have emotions for. Now, Brad also needs to help bring Kick and Kendall closer together. Can Brad help keep this couple together? Can he keep up with the task of helping out with the stunt? Or will he be trapped in confusion? It's gonna be a long adventure .
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, somethin' tells me this is like, going to be the longest fanfic ever and it will take me some time to think through how the story will go, but you are all more than welcome to give out ideas, please review. Anyway, here is chapter one :3**

Rain poured down hard, as if it was raining rocks one night. Twenty-nine year old Bradley, or for short, Brad Buttowski raced back to his apartment. He knew if he didn't get there soon, he'd get more soaked than he was now. "Oh shot! The weather sure is in a bad mood today," Brad thought as he took out his keys. He unlocked the door to his apartment and dashed in, panting. He collapsed in his couch. He was exhausted. "Yeah-Brad. I made it, phew!," he gasped. Suddenly, his cellphone rang loudly.

Brad searched for his iPhone. He looked under the couch, the pillows, nothing. Then he remembered, "My pockets!" He slid his hand down to his left pocket and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Brad, it's me," the deep voice replied on the phone. "Who is this, 'cause like, I forgot," Brad asked. "It's Kick. Kick Buttowski? Remember now? Brad?," Kick replied while chuckling a bit on the phone. Brad's jaw dropped. _"Oh My God," _he thought. It had been a very long time since Brad had ever talked to his little brother. All those years, and ..., he had not forgotten about him. But now Brad felt kinda bad that he had never thought of calling his brother. "Kick! Like, uh ..., I don't know what to say. ... How have ya been, little bro?," Brad asked him, it's like they were kids again. " Awesome. How about you?," Kick asked. "Umm, well, I live in a five-star apartment and, ... I'm okay ...," Brad replied, looking at his messy and disorganized home. "Good to hear that your not having a hard time, bro," Kick said, a bit of relief in his voice. There was an awkard silence. All Brad could hear was his heartbeat in his empty apartment. He lived by himself and with no one else, just him.

"Brad? Are you still there?," Kick asked on the phone. Brad snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah, bro. I'm still here. It's just that it has been a long time. ... So, what did you call for? Is there a problem or something?"

"Actually, how dare I say this, Brad, I need your help,"Kick replied. Brad almost dropped his iPhone. "Dillweed? I mean, bro? Are you serious? You need my help?," Brad asked, indeed, surprised beyong belief. "Yes, Brad, I need your help. And it's on helping me create the best stunt in history. Would you like to be the next member in my pit crew?," Kick asked. At first, Brad wasn't too sure, he lived in Illinois now , and, helping his destrutive brother for a stunt, would probably be risky, but it also meant that he'd probably show up on TV which sounded magnificient. It also meant, he'd see his beloved town again, and his home. "Well?," Kick asked.

"Kick Buttowski, The Brad is coming to assist you. Just promise me that if I do this, you at least give me a chance to see our old home again and that I'll end up on TV," Brad said.

"Very well, Brad. (sighs) I promise you you'll end up on TV and we will both be able to see our old home again, 'cause I never had the chance to see it," Kick replied. "Okay, Kick. Nice talking to you again and, see you back in Mellowbrook when I get there. I'll be there tomorrow in the afternoon, 'cause I'm flyin' there right now!," Brad said as he hung up and left his apartment for the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sure looks pretty up here in the sky, I wonder what it would be like to fly...," Brad said as he got comfortable in his seat, although he really didn't. He checked his watch, 11:00 PM. Some of the passengers on the plane were asleep. Brad was too busy in his own thoughts to sleep. "I wonder what Kick is doing?," Brad asked himself in a whisper, as he looked out the window.

Meanwhile, back in Mellowbrook, Kick was at the park, skateboarding around, it had been a long time that he had done it. Although he felt sleepy, he didn't care. He sighed as he stopped to rest. He picked up his skateboard and left the park. He walked home, and while that his eyes closed. "Damn, I need some sleep," Kick thought as he snapped out of it. But he just couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He keeped walking with his eyes closed. He could've at least went in his sports car, he thought. Suddenly, he bumped into something, or into someone, which made him snap out of his sleepiness. "H-Hey!," a female voice exclaime to him. "Sorry," Kick apologized, his eyes half closed. "Are you okay?," the woman asked her. Kick nodded weakly, dammit he was tired. "It looks like you could use some sleep. ... Have we met before, sir?," he blond asked Kick. "Huh? That's what I going to ask you, m'am. You look familiar to me," Kick replied.

"..."

"... Wait ..."

"What?"

"Your voice ..., it's ..."

"...?"

He looked at her, that hair, the headband, that voice. Although he couldn't say the same for her clothing. She was wearing a pink top, with some skinny jeans. But then, he looked at her eyes, Those brown eyes, could it be? Is this ...

Meanwhile, she looked at him. That jumpsuit, that deep voice, ... the helmet. She began to feel lightheaded, because maybe, this had to be ... Finally she broke the silence.

"Clarence ... Buttowski?"

"... Kendall ... Perkins?"

"Oh dear, God ..., is it really you?"

"Well, there has not been a change in me. Do you see a change?"

"Well, no... I can see you still wear what you always wore back in our childhood"

Kick chuckled. "I can't say the same for you," he said. "Why?," Kendall asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, you've changed a lot since I last saw you ...," Kick replied, rubbing the back of his helmet.

"So ... ?"

"Just sayin'. I mean c'mon! It's true!

"Well, yeah, my aspect has changed a bit"

"But not your personality I bet"

"What do you mean by that, Clarence?"

Kick smirked. "Well, you still might be the same smart allec from fifth grade," he replied. "Hmph! Well I'll have you know, that I went to college!," Kendall snapped.

"Whoa! Take it easy! ... Anyway ..., umm, ... how have been? You okay?," he asked. "Hah! I thought you'd never ask! Yes, I'm fine. I'm actually a famous book author, but I doubt you ever have time to even read a book in your life," Kendall replied, being a bit harsh. "Good to hear..."

"You?"

"Famous daredevil, of course"

"Hah! I doubt that!"

"Huh? Why?," Kick asked, surprised. Kendall didn't reply, she stood there, looking at him with a raised brow. "Okay then, don't believe me? Then I will show you!," Kick said. He showed a billboard that has hanging outside of the neighborhood. "Believe me, now?" She was speechless. "Sorry.."

"What do you think of me now?"

"I thought you were going to be a ... , well ..."

"What? A cashier? A vet? A clerk?"

"Pretty much," Kendall replied while giggling. Kick laughed a bit, too. "So ..., it was nice meeting you again ...," Kick said. "Same here, honestly. I haven't seen anybody from my childhood around, I was in college you know ...," Kendall said, rubbing her right arm. " ... Wanna meet again sometime? You know, if you want we can go to the park ... sound good?"

"Alright. I got nothing much to do anyway, just came to see my parents again."

"Okay, tommorow in the afternoon?"

"Sounds good, see you, Kick"

"Yeah, see ya"

Kendall walked to her old home, while glancing back at Kick, who was watching her leave. She wondered if he hadn't noticed her blushing the whole time. No, she still couldn't believe that she still has that insane crush on him. But somehow she wondered, if, he had ever felt anything for her...


	3. Chapter 3

**Grab a snack my friends, and enjoy Chapter 3! :3**

It had been a long flight, but Brad finally made it to his destination, ... which was only five more miles away. "Ugh, looks like will be makin' it in the afternoon. (sighs) Well, here I come, Kick!, Brad thought out loud as he got on the bus for yet another long trip. As he took his seat, he overheard some of the passengers talking about a familiar topic. "They say he is planning this big performance!," one of them exclaimed in exitement.

"Uh, Henry ..., you mean a stunt. I know right? He says it's going to be big!," another replied. "Yeah, I know! I heard he's also got like, this big crew with him to help him out."

"Yeah! They are sure lucky to be helping the world's famous daredevil! Damn, I wish I was one of his crew!"

"Uh, don't you think it might turn out a bit risky?," Brad asked one of them. "Huh? What do you mean lad?," the young man asked Brad.

"Well, I don't know, like, ... have an accident? You know, he likes to test things out even if they are not done, or ... practice without even bothering to wait if they are done, you know what I mean? Like I remember one time he used my back as a ramp! And damn, that hurted! Then he always find a way to beat me," Brad replied, a little irritated at the memory.

"Wow, do have anything in common with him or something? It seems you know a lot about him ...," the young man asked a bit shocked.

"Would you believe me if I told you?," Brad asked the man, while scratching the back of his head, which was a bit greasy.

"Of course, now go on ..., tell us!"

"I'm actually, his ... brother ..." Many of the people on the bus overheard this and they all gasped, while some turned to Brad.

"..."

"Well ...?"

"You're kidding?"

"No I'm not"

"Dude! This is like, super duper news! Who are you?

"Bradley Buttowski, but, ... just call me Brad ..."

"No wonder ..., so what are you here for? Did he like ask you for help on the stunt or something?"

"Pretty much, he called me ..."

The man was a bit too exited which starled Brad a bit. "Tell us all about him, Brad!," one of the passengers asked from the back. "Yeah tell us!," another yelled out. _"Oh boy, I really shouldn't get into people's conversations ..., otherwise they'll start being a pain in the butt. Oh well, I guess I'll have to tell them,"_ Brad thought. So he had no choice, he got comfy in his seat and began to answer questions long throughout the trip.

Meanwhile, back in Mellowbrook, Kick was in his own room in his own home. He was still sleeping. Then his alarm went off. He tiredly unplugged it and continued to snooze for a few more minutes. Then he woke up to wash his face. While he did this however, he thought about last night, when he met Kendall. "Hah! She didn't look half bad last night! Infact, she looked kinda cute in that outfit! Wait ..., what are you saying Kick? Sure she has changed, but that doesn't mean she is different on the inside. She probably is still the same silly miss goodie-two shoes when we were kids, who spends her time hiding in a book and never has fun! Yeah, that's right! Kendall is still Kendall, and she will always be ..., but I wonder ..." Kick was deep in thought. "_Why did I say that about her? Sure she might be the same, but why ... why does she look different on the outside, then? Why did she look so cute? Wait.., shoot! What's wrong with me? Do I like Kendall Perkins? No, no. That's, ... she hates me! Why would I like her if she hates me! She always did! Then, howcome she was so nice to me last night? Maybe, ..., ugh! Dammit, this is so confusing! I don't know, just yet ..., maybe I'll ask her at the park." _

Kick snapped out of it and decided to think instead about how he was going to work on his greatest stunt. "I hope Brad gets here soon ..."

That same day, later in the afternoon, Brad had finally made it. "Well, Brad, this is it! You made it ..." Brad looked around at his old town, he felt like he was sixteen again. But he felt like it was missing some Kick Buttowski flair. Wait, howcome he missed his brother's destruction now? He used to hate it ... He just didn't get it. "Hmmm..., Kick didn't tell me where he lives, so I guess I'll have to call him," Brad thought out loud. He took his phone and called him. When no one answered, he decided to his explore his town for a while. He was just beggining to look around when his cell phone rang loudly in his one of his pockets. "Okay, that was too sudden. Guess he was busy," Brad said, as he answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Brad. Sorry I didn't answer," Kick apologized on the phone.

"I guessed you were busy, bro"

"Yeah , I was. Are you here?"

"Yeah, I'm here already. One problem though, where are you?"

"Oh! Sorry, hehe. I forgot about that!"

"Well?"

"Why don't you look behind you first?"

Brad turned and saw Kick who was smirking. Brad jumped away, very starled. "What the-?"

"Hehe, hey what's up, bro?"

"Kick, don't do that you big dillweed!", Brad snapped playfully as he gave Kick a warm hug. He might have frightened him, but he was so glad to him again. "Brad, you had never hugged me like this before!," Kick said a bit surprised as he was happy. "Aww, c'mon. Forget about that! I was an idiot back then. I didn't know anything, I was lost in thinking about babes and money, I forget about family! Bro, I missed you really! I did!," Brad said, he squeezed Kick a bit tighter while he hugged him back. "Don't think that Brad. Sure you were a jerk, but I was one, too sometimes. But the good thing was we sometimes helped eachother out," Kick said softly. Brad stepped back and let Kick go. "Just like right now, huh?," Brad asked. "Yeah," Kick replied. They looked at eachother for while. "Soooo..., uh, anything else to say? To show, to do?," Brad asked.

"Well, I had planned last night to meet a friend at the park ...," Kick replied. "I said I'd meet her in the afternoon ..."

"Whoa, wait! You said 'her'! Is it a girl?"

"Yeah..., so?"

"If you want I can come, can I?"

"I don't know ..."

"Aww c'mon. I'd love to meet this_ girl_, that's your _friend_."

"Just don't intefere, Brad!"

"Kick, I won't. I'll only be there for a while to meet her, and then I'll wait at your house."

"Ok, I'll text you the adress later ok?

"Yeah-Brad! Very well, off to the park!"

Kick led Brad to his sports car. "Whoa! You are so lucky! It's looks like you might be rich ...," Brad said slowly, feeling a bit jeulous though. "Yeah, I'm pretty rich. But don't feel so down, bro. I was really going to give this sports car to you!," Kick said to him while patting his back. Brad looked at him, he was so surprised he was about to burst. "NO WAY? ARE YOU FREAKIN' SERIOUS?," Brad exclaimed. Kick nodded while smirking. "Well don't just sit there! Drive, _hermano!_ Off to the park!," Brad exclaimed happily asked Kick started the car at full speed, while Brad finally yelled, "Whoooho! Thank You-!"

**Like it? I hope you did because there is still more to come! Well that's all folks, remember to review, it is highly appreciated! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonus! One more chapter, since I got a lot of time on my sleeve, and I don't want to leave any reader hanging in suspense on what's going to happen next. So get comfy, Chapter 4 is waiting! ;D**

At the park, Kendall was taking a little stroll around the park. It made her more calm. Then suddenly, Kick arrived, with Brad close behind. "Am I late, Ms. Perkins?," Kick asked her, while smirking. "Well, alittle honestly," Kendall replied, as she crossed her arms and smiled a little. "Oh! So that's you're friend!," Brad said, while Kick sighed in annoyance. "Who is that?," Kendall asked. "Brad, this is Kendall, you know, that girl who babysitted when we were kids? And Kendall, this Brad, my older brother," Kick replied. "Oh, Miss Kendall! I remember you! You look different now!," Brad said. Then he turned to Kick and smiled mishiviously. Kick looked at Brad and felt like punching him, since it looked like he was getting the wrong idea. "It's nice to see you again, Brad," Kendall said. Kick pushed Brad away a bit. "Well, like I said, we'd meet here at the park. Brad, you said you'd go and wait at my house after this, right?," Kick asked Brad, annoyed a bit.

"Yes...?"

"Well, this is a ... well ..."

"Oh I see, you want privacy with her? O-key, I won't interfere. Besides I got a good excuse to leave, I'm hungry as hell! So I'll leave you two alone so you can talk for a while..."

Kick was now fed up with Brad. "Leave Brad...," he growled in a whisper. "Well geez okay! I'll leave, have a nice day with your girlfriend, dillweed. Tata!," Brad replied to him in a whisper as he winked at him and left him alone with Kendall. Kick blushed a bit while quietly growling as he faced palmed at Brad who grew nervous at seeing this and instead of walking he dashed for his life. "Well, Clarence? I' m waiting," Kendall said while tapping Kick's shoulder. "Oh, sorry. I don't know what's gotten into Brad, he's really annoying now," Kick said. Both began walking, not realizing that Brad was hiding behind some bushes. He had to see this.

"So, uh, Kick ..., how is work?," Kendall asked. "Oh, well, it's pretty awesome, but sometimes, I get tired," Kick replied.

"Oh ..., I see ..."

There was a strange silence for a while. Kendall decided she'd take a seat a nearby bench, while Kick laid his back against a tree which was right next to it. "Clarence ..., why don't you take a seat?," Kendall asked. "Uh ..., ok ...," Kick replied as he sheepishly sat next to her. Meanwhile Brad was giggling mishiviously behind the bushes. "_Hehehe, he likes her, I know he does!," _Brad thought. Kick broke the silence.

"Uh, Kendall?"

"Yes ...?"

"... There is something I need to ask you ..."

"What is it ...?"

"It's about both of us ..."

"...?"

"You know how we, ... were enemies?"

"..."

"Whoa, now that probably hurted a bit," Brad whispered while he intently listened behind the bushes. "Clarence, _I _need to ask you something now. Why, ... did you hate me?," Kendall asked.

"Wait! No! I never hated you!," Kick replied, but it had slipped out. "Buiscuits_! Wait, so I never hated her? Whoa, please, tell me you didn't hear any of that...,_" He thought. "...What? Are you serious? You never hated me?," Kendall asked, shocked. Kick sighed and hesitated a bit. "No, I never did ...," Kick replied.

"... Honestly ..."

"...?"

"I never hated you either ..."

"...!"

"Oh my God ..., this is just shocking. Well, go on, bro! Say something!," Brad whispered as he waited for something to happen.

"Then, why did we always fight, why did we always argue?," Kick asked. "Kick, it's mostly my fault! I was jeulous of you, ... there I said it!," Kendall replied.

"Whoa! Don't blame yourself! I-I was kinda jeulous, too ..."

"Really...?"

"Mhm ..."

"(sighs)"

"Well, it's kinda gettin' late, and Brad might be waiting for me ... I'll see you another time okay?," Kick said. He was just about to leave when Kendall stopped him. "Wait, I need to tell you something," she said.

"What?," Kick asked, puzzled. Although she didn't just wanted to tell him something, she wanted to also give him something. "Umm.., about you being jeulous, don't be ... Do we meet here again?," she asked him.

"How about I invite you for dinner at resturant? Sound good?," Kick asked.

"Sure, ok. And, ... thanks for telling me the truth ..."

"... No problem ..." They looked at eachother for a few seconds until they stood up. "Well, see you tommorow..., oh and by the way ...," Kendall slowly kissed his cheek, while they both blushed. _"What has gotten into me? Ugh, dammit! I just couldn't help myself. But I'm glad he doesn't hate me, besides, I kinda like the new Kick, he's nicer. Ugh, quit it girl!,"_ she thought as he pinched herself and left. Meanwhile, Kick was a bit fazed, as he touched his cheek. "See you, Kendall," he said as he left home. Meanwhile, Brad was hiding in the bushes, thinking. "I got to help them. I don't know but I think they like eachother! But wait, how can I handle two tasks at once? I mean, I also got to help with the stunt. Oh man. Well, it doesn't matter. I'm a Buttowski! I'm capable of doing anything! Don't worry Kick and Kendall, I swear that I, Brad Buttowski will be there at all costs! And I swear to God, I'll do whatever it takes to bring you two closer together! Even if it's risky ... Ugh, wait. Holy Crap, I got to get back to Kick's house!"

Brad jumped from the bushes and ran as fast as he could to Kick's house. While he ran for his life, he thought of an excuse. _"Hmmmm, should I say I took a stroll around the neighborhood, or I went to eat at Pizza Hut? Oh God, this won't turn out to good, Kick is way faster than me, he'll get there before me, because ... he always beats me ..."_

**Wooot! Pretty intense, huh? Well, I feel like it's short but anywho, review and until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hehe, this will be kinda funny. Please enjoy :D**

_"I just can't stop thinking about today ..., what is wrong with me? Why did I kiss him?,"_ Kendall thought. She was at her parents house, in her old room, laying in bed, stuck in deep thought about what happened at the park with Kick. "Aww, c'mon! Snap out of it! I just kissed him on the cheek! Then, why can't I stop thinking about it?," she asked herself. "_I wonder if he liked it? No, that's just my fantasy. But if he doesn't hate me, then, ... does that somehow make us, ... friends? I also can't believe he was jeulous, too ... Hehe, he looked kinda hot when he was embarassed ... Wait, ...ugh! JUST STOP IT!" _

_"_Kendall, dear, are you okay?," Kendall's mother asked her as she entered the room. "Yeah I'm fine, mom ..., just tired," Kendall replied.

"Why don't you come downstairs for dinner? You won't regret it!"

"Alright, mom."

As she followed her mother down stairs, she thought, _"At least to get my mind off of Clarence, ... for now ..."_

_(ooooooooooo)_

"Oh God! Oh God! OH GOD!," Brad screamed as he ran as fast as he could. Suddenly he phone rang, he quickly answered, "H-Hello ..?"

"Brad, where are you? I thought you said you'd wait at my house?," Kick asked on the phone, confused as he was a bit worried.

"I had a little trouble, you see I got distracted along the way ..."

"Oh ..."  
"But I'm on my way, Ok? See you!"

"Would you like me to pick you up?"

"No, no! I'm almost there! Wait a sec ...," Brad stopped dead as he was chocking for air and asked, "_What_ ..., he gasped, " ... is _your adress!"_

"Oops, sorry about that. I forgot to text it to you ...," Kick apologized. "You see, at the park ..."

"Kick! Just give me your adress! I'm dying here! I'm tired!," Brad screamed.

"Geez, OK! Relax, just hang up, and I'll text it to you!"

Brad hanged up and in a few seconds the adress popped up on his phone. Finally, when he arrived, he saw Kick waving at him at the front door. "Sorry I put you through all that, Brad," Kick apologized to Brad, who was panting madly. "Hey, no worries, Kick. But you could've texted your adress to me ealier," Brad said as he followed Kick inside. "Sorry, Brad. I was a bit distracted along the way ...," Kick replied while rubbing his cheek. His house looked like a million dollar mansion. "Whoa ... nice house, Kick. Now I'm totally jeulous than before," Brad said, laughing a little. Kick chuckled. "Ha .., I knew you would, but you'll be staying here while you help me out with my stunt."

"Wow, really?"

"Yep. So make yourself at home, bro."

"Oh, hell yes I will. Infact ...," Brad turned to the giant TV plasma that was in the living room. "I'mma go watch some TV while layin' back on that couch!"

"I'll get us some snacks," Kick said as he left for the kitchen. While searching for his favorite channel, Brad stumbled upon a movie channel that was showing a romantic movie that caught his attention. He then thought about Kick and Kendall at the park, and decided to taunt Kick again, since he obviously enjoyed embarassing him. When Kick came from the kitchen with some nachos and two cans of Cheetah Chug, Brad turned to a different channel quickly and decided to make his move.

"So ...," Brad began, "How'd it go?," he asked. "How did what go?," Kick asked irritated while blushing. He knew exactly what Brad wanted to know.

"How'd it go with Kendall at the park ...?"

"We talked ... that's about it ..."

"I doubt that."

"Shut up ..."

"Well there had to be more you guys did."

"No! We just talked!"

"Geez, okay!"

"(sighs) ... she also confessed she was jeulous of me and that she never hated me ..."

"Wow, isn't that something ...," Brad said softly, while trying to act as dumb and curious as he could so Kick wouldn't suspect that he had seen them at the park that afternoon. He noticed Kick touch his cheek. "And?," Brad asked. "And ..., that's about it ...," Kick replied. "_It's not like I didn't see that kiss she gave him, could he possibly be fazed by it? I've known Kick long enough and ... he hardly ever gets fazed by anything. This sure is something!,"_ Brad thought. "Well, I'm tired now, so, where will I sleep?," Brad asked. "I'll show you later ...," Kick replied. "Are you going to meet her again?," Brad asked while keeping up with the curious act.

"Well, I invited her to dinner at a resturant ..."

"Oh .., neat. Do you know which one will it be? Will you pick her up personally?"

"Yeah ...? Why are you so interested?"

"Oh ..., I don't know. It looks like you two are ... well, hehe ..."

"Brad, shut the hell up!"

"OK! Geez. Lighten up a little, I'm joking!

"Good, now before I show you you're room, do me a favor, and take a bath," Kick said while winking at Brad and leaving the room.

"Aww, great. That's just freakin' great ...," Brad growled. "Where's the bathroom?," he asked.

"Figure that out yourself, but please don't use any of my stuff in there, and clean the bathroom when you're done," Kick replied. "I know you're still the same Brad who loves filth."

"Wow, I thought you forgot about that, but don't worry, I'll use my stuff, ... (Sighs) and I'll clean the bathroom when I'm done ...," Brad replied.

The Next morning, was more of a noisy one, ... for Brad. Kick had snuck late at night and put his alarm in his room, which went off, and made Brad grow frustrated, he didn't like waking up early in the morning, he ussually got up at eleven. "Wake up, sleeping beuty! Today I'm gonna show my work station!," Kick said as he went into Brad's room. "Ugh ..., dillweed, but why this early?," Brad murmured as he covered himself up with the bed sheets and put the pillow over his head. "Cuz! Now, c'mon. You agreed to help me with my stunt, so now you work."

"Ugh ..."

"And by the way, ... did I ever tell you that you get paid fifty bucks for being in charge of it all? Other than ending up on TV ...?"

"...! Really? I'm coming!"

Brad quickly jumped out of bed and got ready for his first day on the job.

**Okay, I think that was short but since I have so much time on my sleeve, I might upload one more. Please review! ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woohoo! This is getting pretty good, I might add more Kick and Kendall to it, but hey, it's still pretty good so far! Please review if you can! And enjoy! :D **

"So this is where you work? In a giant arena?", Brad asked as he looked around, eyes wide. "Yeah, here is where I practice, as well as preform for fans you know," Kick replied. "And ..., you're crew?"

"Oh, they're over there stepping up the ramps."

"I see that they are also parking a huge line of cars ..., and ..., oh dear God ...," Now this worried Brad a bit. Guess it was going to be the greatest stunt in history. Hell, the preparations seemed like they would take almost a hundred thousand years to finish. "Hey, Kick!," someone yelled out. It was a chubby man running towards them. "Is that who I think it is?," Brad asked. "Yep, it's Gunther. Remember?," Kick replied. "Hey guys," Gunther said. "Wait, are you who I think you are? Brad? Kick, you didn't tell me this was you're replacement for, ... you know ...," Gunther said to Kick. "Replacement? For who?," Brad asked, now this was starting to get a bit fishy for him. "Well, we had someone else working in my crew, but he went insane so we kicked him out," Kick replied. "It was a fan. These people win these crappy surveys and win a chance to join my crew and work for me."

"That is ..., wow ...," Brad said. "Who does those types of surveys?"

"No one knows, probably some computer freaks out there who do it for the money," Gunther replied. (This survey crap is one of the most ridiculous things I can ever came up with in :P) "So, you the new member who is going to be in charge?," Gunther asked Brad. "Yep. His shirt says it all," Kick replied as he pointed at Brad's black T-Shirt. "Expect _he _put _himself_ in charge," Kick said, annoyed.

**Notice, I decided to put myself in charge**

"Alright, all you have to do is set up everything just like this example states, ok?," Kick asked as he handed Brad the sheet of paper. "And make it as risky and deadly as possible, don't just always follow the example. You know how much I love a challenge."

"I know you _never_ back down from one, so, I'll make as deadly and risky as possible," Brad replied.

"Oh and by the way, be careful when you do so, ok?"

"(Gulp) Okay, gotcha ..."

"Thanks, now I got to go. I promised to meet my ... uh, I mean, a friend! Good luck!," Kick said as he left the arena.

"_Huh? A friend? Must be about Kendall ... Wait ..., didn't he say he was going to go with Kendall at a resturant? Late? In the afternoon? Ha, I guess he just wants to remind her or something. Or talk to her about yesterday. Hehe, I'll leave this one to him, and then maybe I'll have a chance to meet up with them at the resturant_," Brad thought as he began to work with the crew on the stunt.

Kendall was in the living room watching TV. Her parents had gone out, so the house was all she was in charge of. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that could be?," she asked herself as she got up from the couch and made her way to the door. When she answered, she was surprised it was Kick. "Oh ... , hi ..., Kick," she said. "H-Hey ..., uh, you still thinking about going? You know, to the resturant, .. for dinner?," Kick asked, while putting his hands in his pockets. He was dressed casual this time. Just a black jacket, a white shirt and jeans. "I never seen you dressed casual before ..," Kendall said, a bit surprised.

"Hey, I don't always wear that old thing."

"You look rather, ... nice."

"... Thanks. You don't look bad yourself."

"Hey, I'm not even dressed, this is what I ussually wear when I'm at home. I plan to look my best tonight."

"Hehe ..."

"I recommend you go with what you have, you look awesome casual ..."

"Thanks! And ..., I'm looking foward to seeing you with ..., what ever it is you're planning on wearing ..."

"Alright, see you there, Kick ..."

"Yeah, see you ..., and remeber, it's at Luigi's at eight. Is it okay if I pick you up?"

"Sure. ... Why don't you come in? Give you a snack and chat for while before you go?"

"Uh, sure, I don't mind," Kick replied as he followed Kendall inside. He sat down on the couch as Kendall gave him some coffe. "So, where's Brad?," Kendall asked. "Oh, he's at work. He's just beggining to work that is ..."

"Oh," Kendall replied, as she sat next to him. "And you?"

"I'm going to be practicing in the mean time. It's not like I'm just gonna lay back and not be prepared for it when they're done!"

"It's better being prepared than not right?"

"Yeah ..."

"..."

There was an awkard silence as the two young adults stared at eachother. "_Aww, c'mon, Kendall. Maybe this just might be the right time to make you're move! Maybe I should just tell him! Or maybe, I could ...," _Kendall just lost it then. She wasn't thinking straight. And Kick was in the exact same situation, only he was also confused by it. "_She looks so ..., ugh, dammit. Maybe I should ..., probably ..." _Suddenly, they both began to slowly close the distance between them, but just before they're lips could meet, Kick's phone rang loudly in one of his pockets. "Sorry, I'll get that," Kick said as he answered. "Hello?"

"Kick, ummm, sorry if I interrupt anything you are doing but, ... we have a little problem. You see, all these fans of yours came in and are making a big mess, as in, they are totally stopping us from doing our job. They are taking pictures everywhere and they won't leave, " Brad replied on the phone. (This is one crappy excuse) "I'll be right there. And don't feel down, it happens to us all the time, Brad. See ya," Kick said as he hanged up and got up from the couch. "Sorry, but, I got to go ...," Kick apologized to Kendall. "It's okay, I know you are busy, besides, you also need to practice," Kendall said. "Oh, yeah, ... right ..."

"See you at eight, Kick."

"Okay, see you, Kendall."

Kick left for his car, while Kendall watched him leave. Kick then turned back and waved goodbye to her, which woke her up from her thoughts. She waved back as he drove off. "_Ugh! What ever happened to the real me? Why did I almost ...," _she thought as she went in her house_. _Meanwhile, Kick was thinking the same. "_What happened back there? Why was I gonna ... No! Me and Kendall are just friends! So then, ... why did she look so pretty back there? Wait, what! Ugh! Snap out of it. Focuse on important things! ... Oh, right! I have to practice! There! Then, I have to pick her up at eight ..."_

**So close until Brad decided to screw it up a bit, huh? But somehow, I could of thought of a better excuse for that sudden interruption ... But anywho, review and until next time! ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so crazy that I uploaded three chapters in one day xD. But I can't help myself. Please review and enjoy! :D**

"Step that ramp to the left! And keep it straight! All has to be perfect!," Brad yelled out to the crew as they did the work, while he watched to make sure everything was just right. "Uh, Brad?," Gunther asked. "Yeah?"

"Shouldn't you be helping?"

"I am!"

"I mean, _actually_ helping! Not just telling everyone what to do. That's what bosses do also!"

"Really? Fine, then! All set up some of these freakin' ... whatever these are! Why does this crazy dillweed need so much ramps! Dammit!"

"You're gonna need to use something to carry it with."

"I'd rather push it with my own strength! I exercise a lot."

But boy was Brad wrong about using his own strength. The ramp was huge. Higher than a giraffe. It looked more like a building. And not only that, it was also extremely heavy. Brad mustered as much strength as he could to push it to it's proper spot, but no matter how much he tried, the ramp wouldn't move not even an inch. "How retarded ...," Gunther whispered to the crew as they all giggled as they watched Brad attempt to move the ramp. "Screw this ramp, I'm using my car to drag it!," Brad said as he stormed off to his new sports car Kick have gave him. He tied the ramp to the car and started to slowly drag it to it's correct spot. "There, much better," Brad said. "You could of thought of that earlier!," Gunther exclaimed, trying to look irritated, since he was laughing the whole time.

"Hey! We have like plenty of time to prepare this! Since it's 'the greatest stunt in history', duh!"

"(Sighs) Well, I guess you're right."

"By the way, how long have we been working?"

"Almost the whole day. It's already 7:30."

"7:30? Uh, oh ... That's my quew!"

"Huh? You're quew? For what? Where do you have to go?"

"What? Oh, uh, I have to use the restroom! Big emergency! Yeah! We been working all day, no? I haven't went to the bathroom all day! So, I have to go! See ya!"

"Be back, soon! We still have a lot of work to do! Which means, we shouldn't be lagging off!"

"_Oh, great! Now what? How will I ever get back in time to finish the job! Ugh! What should I do first? It's not even eight PM yet ..! Ah, who cares? We have plenty of time to finish! Which means, you can lag off just a little. Yeah-Brad! So there is no need to get confused on what to do first! Besides, the bathroom excuse was an excellent idea! Now ..., how to follow the two love birds would be only problem."_

Suddenly, Brad bumped into Kick when he least expected it. "Oh! Hey, bro!," Brad said to him. "Hey, Brad! How'd it go on you're first day?," Kick asked.

"Pretty good, finish stuff here, finished stuff there. How did you're day go? You look as if you are in a rush ..."

"Honestly, I am. I know I'm supposed to pick up Kendall at eight, but I'd prefer to get there early."

"Good choice ..."

"I've been practicing a lot," Kick said. He took a quick glance at today's work. "Looks like you're good. Looks awesome."

"Umm, shouldn't you be going?"

"Oh, yeah! Wait, where are you off to?"

"The, uh, restroom ... I'm literally going to piss my pants here, I haven't went all day!"

"Oh, ok. See ya!"

"See you there!"

"What?"

"I mean, have a nice time with you're ... _friend_, bro! Hehe ..."

"...(Growls) .."

Kick ran for his car. Meanwhile, Brad followed him secretly. Hiding in places here and there so he couldn't see him. Once making it to his car, Kick got in and began to start the car. "Oh, no. I'm not going to make it ..," Brad whispered. But fortunatly, Kick's car had run out of gasoline. "Great! Screw this thing. Guess I'm going to have to get some gasoline from some of the crew, they always got some spare gasoline," Kick said as he sighed and left. Meanwhile, Brad made his move. Since Kick's sports car was the same brand as the one he had given to Brad, his keys were obviously able to open it. Brad opened the back of the car and jumped in. He closed it behind him. He couldn't possibly go in his own car, Kick may see him or worse. "Well, let's just hope this doesn't result in epic fail ...," Brad thought out loud. He curled up into a ball, it was the least he could do so he wouldn't move while Kick was driving, since he always drove faster than what the speed limit says. Later, Kick came back and filled the car up with gasoline, which finally got it started. He jumped in and drove at demon speed.

"Phew, let's see ... 7:58 PM. I'm still a bit early," Kick said as he pulled over infront of Kendall's house. Meanwhile, Brad was asleep. He had gotten tired during the drive. Later, he woke up and took a quick peek. "Wow, he's here already?," Brad asked himself in a whsiper. He even wondered how he ever had fallen asleep. He shrugged and curled back into a ball, while intently staying alert. He didn't want to get caught. Meanwhile, Kick got out of his car and decided to pick her up personally, not just wait in the car the whole time. When he did this, Brad got back up to have a peek. Kick knocked on the door and waited for Kendall to answer. When she did, he was beyond amazed by her apperance. "Hi, Kick. ...," Kendall said. She was wearing a white sundress, with black high heels. She had also put a yellow flower on her hair and wore a red necklace. She was obviously wearing Kick's colors, while he promised to be dressed casual. "H-How do I look ...? I think I look pretty ridiculous in this ...," Kendall said softly. "No, no. No you don't. Actually, you look rather ... wow ..," Kick was too speechless. "You look amazing ..."

"Really? I do ...?"

"_Why did you say that, Kick?"_

"Well ...?"

"Uh ..., (sighs) ..."

"...Clarence?"

"Uh, shall we go?"

"...Oh, ...y-yes ..."

Both left for Kick's car, Brad spotted them and quickly lowered himself back down and curled into a ball again. "_Damn, dillweed's got a hot date. Wait, except this isn't a date. Wait, what...? Ah, whatever, they won't be friends for long. Not while I'm around ... hehe _," Brad thought as he let out a mishivous giggle. "So where are we off to, Clarence?," Kendall asked Kick as both got in the car. There was a bit of seriousness in her voice that somehow Kick was able to recognize. It's like when they were kids. She sometimes always used it, and he sorta missed it, which was strange. "Don't you remember? I thought you were smart Ms. Perkins," Kick taunted playfully. "Well, I just forgot. Sometimes smart people like me forgot, too you know."

"Luigi's. Remeber now?"

"Oh, right ..."

"Hehe, you alright? You look kinda of distracted .."

"Distracted? Me? Why do _you_ look distracted?"

"Uh ..."

"Hehe, you're kinda fun sometimes, you know that?"

"Thanks. You're pretty fun, too."

"_Ah, music to my ears. It's going well for them. Now I kinda feel bad just for being here, spying on them. No. The Brad made a promise, so The Brad keeps it. Ugh, now I'm tired of being curled up like this. Oh, well, there is no way to get out of this. So I'll just have to stay here," _Brad thought. Kick started the car at full speed to Luigi's.

It had been a bit of a drive, but the couple, along with the irritated Brad, had finally made it to the resturant. "I got us a fancy table to sit at. Luigi told me it was a luxury. Mostly people who are rich sit there. But honestly I'm not that rich, but he insisted. And ..., I thought you might like it other than the other tables," Kick told Kendall as they made their way into the resturant. "Clarence! Y-You didn't have to... I'm ok with any table. But it's alright," Kendall softly said to him while blushing a little. Meanwhile, back in the car, Brad opened it up and snuck out. "Now, how to not get caught?," Brad thought out loud as he stood just outside the resturant. "Bradley? Is that you?," someone said behind him. Brad turned to see Luigi. He was a bit more taller, the only thing that hasn't changed was his aspect, he still looked like the same Luigi. "Luigi? Wow, it's been a long time," Brad replied. "Yes, it sure was ... what are you doing back here?"

"Oh, uh. I just saw my brother go inside with a friend ..."

"A friend? I thought that lovely young flower was his girlfriend ... she looks fine for him"

"She is not his girlfriend ..., yet .."

"Brad, are you up to something that involves them?"

"Well ..."

"If you dare threaten them, you know I can still sing you that song about being a good brother ..."

"No, no! You're wrong! I don't plan to threaten them or anything."

"Well, then?"

"I plan to bring them closer together."

"Ah! How kind! Brad Buttowski, helping Kick Buttowski! It's like old times. I see you also left you're filthy ways. You smell much better. What a sweet ascence."

"Uh .., thanks ..?"

"So how can I help you? If it involves sneaking in without being seen then you have come to the right person. Luigi will give you some servant clothing so you can sneek in. Ok?"

"Thanks, Luigi! You rock!"

"You are most certainly welcome. Now come along, Bradley. No time to spare."

Luigi handed Brad some servant clothing. He brushed his hair foward and kept it like that by putting some gel. He then straighted his small black beard which was at the tip of his chin and made it a pit more pointy than ussual. Later, he got dressed in the clothes Luigi had lended to him. "You sir, do look like an elegent servant," Brad said while looking at himself in the mirror. "Good luck," Luigi said to him. Brad winked and gave him a quick dumbs up. Meanwhile, Kick and Kendall were talking at they're table. Luigi lended Brad some drinks to take to them. "So, Kick ... did you have time to practice?," Kendall asked Kick. "Yeah I did," Kick replied. "Good to hear. At least you didn't have hard time."

"Yeah ..., how about you? How was you're day?"

"I've been reading this interesting novel. I've also surprisingly saw you on a TV advertisment ..."

"Hehe, yeah ... I'm pretty famous, but sometimes, I just want to get away from the crowd, spend some time with family and friends."

"Do they let you?"

"Yeah sometimes."

"Oh, good. Because if they didn't, that would be pretty harsh. Not let someone rest at least one day from their job ..."

"... Is that what you are facing, Perkins?"

"Sometimes, since I spend most of my time writing more of this series for fans, sometimes they don't let me rest at least one day from it, that is until I lashed at them. Now, I don't write novels anymore."

"Oh, .. same with me sometimes."

"Looks like we are on the same page."

Suddenly, Brad appears with their drinks. "One Cheetah Chug for the gentlemen and one glass of wine for the young lady," Brad said in a servant like way while winking at Kick who looked at him with a puzzled look. "Get us the special please," Kick told him, a bit irritated. "Oh, uh, .. as you wish, sir," Brad replied as he ran for their order. "Luigi, what now?," Brad asked Luigi. "They want the special, they'll have the special, Bradley! Send in the main dish!," Luigi called out to the chef who brought, what do you know, spagethii. "This is classic, Luigi! Perfect!," Brad said. Brad hurried to the couple's table again. "Here you are. Have a nice dinner!," Brad said with a smirk as he left and his behind the counter to watch. "Spagethii, huh?," Kick said while hesitating a bit. "Looks good, don't you think?," Kendall asked while blushing.

"Well, ..., let's dig in ..."

"Yes, of course ... let's eat."

Both grabbed their forks and began to eat. Both slurping the pasta slowly and carefully, since both we're sitting next to eachother. Kendall got a bit more closer to Kick. "_He sure looks cute while he's eating. Oh, god! Again, Kendall? Quit it and eat you retard!," _Kendall thought as she ate her side of spagethii.

"_This is probably some trap Luigi planned, and that servant looked familiar ... Either was, she looks so beutiful ... and gentle ..., snap out of it and eat!," _Kick thought while he ate his side. Meanwhile Brad looked around, howcome no one was here anymore? "Luigi, did you make this a private moment for them?," Brad asked Luigi. "Hush, Bradley. Just focuse on them," Luigi replied. Brad shrugged and kept watching them.

While Kick ate, he began to hesitate a bit as he got closer to Kendall, who was eating on her side. Soon, both began slurping on the same pasta, sending them closer. When Kendall realized this, she stopped, along with Kick, both having the pasta in their mouth as they stared at eachother. Kendall's pulse began to race as she slowly slurped one more inch closer to Kick.

He did the same, only then stopping, his lips only just milimeters away from hers. Slowly, he slurped, his lips slowly brushing against hers as they both bit the bit and swallowed their pasta in half. Then slowly, their mouths collieded into a passionate kiss. Kendall let out a light moan as she wrapped her arms around Kick's neck while he responded by wrapping one arm around her waist and placing a hand on the back of her head. When Kick finally realized what was taking place he slowly pulled away, but Kendall had other plans. She pulled him in again, her mouth fighting with his just to deepen the kiss further. She cupped his face to keep him from pulling away, while he responded to that by wrapping his arms around her waist.

But Kendall then realized what she was doing, she was completly losing it with him. She broke the kiss for a while and then leans in again. After a few seconds, she pulls away and looks away, irritated and embarassed, while panting a little. "Kendall ...," Kick murmured softly. He spins her around to face him, only to pull her in to kiss her some more. She pushes him away and slaps him. He yelps in pain. "Leave me alone! I have to go ..," Kendall said, as she got up and ran away. "What the hell? What did I-? Kendall!," Kick chases after her. "Oh, no. This doesn't look good," Brad whispered. Suddenly he had of an idea, but it wasn't going to be easy ...

**That's all, wow, this is like the longest chapter I've ever written. Oh my goodness! What is going to happen? What is Brad's plan? Intense huh? Find out in the next chapter of this awesome story. Until next time! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heeey There! Sorry to keep you waiting! Enjoy and keep in mind that this will probably get intense and now I feel like I'm giving out a bit of a spoiler, but anyway, enough said! Enjoy Chapter 8! :D **

Kendall was running her way to the exit, Kick close behind. Meanwhile, Brad blocked the exit, which caused Kendall to immidietly stop death her tracks. "I have to go! It's an emergency!," she exclaimed in protest, attempting to move Brad out of the way. "If you wish to exit, take the emergency exit, if it is an emergency. It's right behind the counter," Brad replied politely. Kendall ran as fast as she could. Meanwhile, Kick was still after her, until Brad got in his way. "Sorry sir, but, umm, ...your with her right?," Brad asked. "Yes! I am! Get out of my way! I-I ... need to talk to her!," Kick said as he pushed him out of the way. _"Whoa! Dillweed's out of his mind! This is going swell! They don't know that that's really the entrance to the alley. Kendall won't be able to escape, it's later a dead end. Then the real show will start. Yeah-Brad! I'm a genious! Better make sure it happens. I'm comin' you love birds! Hehe! ,_" Brad thought as he secretly followed them.

"Kendall!," Kick shouted as he kept chasing after the blonde. Suddenly, both reached the dead end. Kendall froze as she only stared at the brick wall while panting. "_Oh ..., no ...,"_ She thought. She suddenly grew pale and began to shiver. She knew there was no way out now. "Kendall ...," Kick said softly as he got closer to her. He stopped, only a few inches away from her. "L-Leave me alone, ... don't you dare come an inch closer or you'll be sorry ...," Kendall said with a scowl on her face, trying to fight back tears. "What the hell is your problem?," Kick asked, not listening, as he got so close, that Kendall was about to strike, but before she could slap him, he stopped her. He quickly grabbed her by her waist, while she froze solid again, and pulled her in for a hug, which she did not expect.

"C-Clarence, I ...," Kendall murmured. "You what? What is it?," Kick asked as he let her go, but seized her hand so she wouldn't run off again. "I'msorry .., I don't know what happened ..."

"What do you mean you don't know? Kendall, what is it with you?"

"... I ... have a confession ..."

"Huh? A confession ...?"

"I ...I ... it's just that .."

"What ..?"

Kendall hesitates to reply, until Kick grabs her again but now pushes her to the wall. "Am I going to wait a million years for an answer?," Kick asks, now he was irritated. Kendall gulps down hard as she closes her eyes tight. She sighs and looks into his dark blue eyes. Her heart began to race wildly as his face got closer. "I'm ... (sighs) ... I'm in love you ...," Kendall replies as she pecks his lips slowly. "Y-Your what ...?," Kick murmurs softly. Meanwhile, Brad was watching the whole scene like a spy. "Oh ... my ... god ..., this is just so shocking and so hard to believe ...," he thought as he crossed his fingers, praying ..., hoping ..., to hear the reply he wanted to hear from Kick, who was speechless and shocked beyond belief.

"H-How long ...?," Kick asked softly. "Ever since ..., and the reason why I got upset is because ... well ... I just couldn't take it ...," Kendall replied as she cried into Kick's shoulder. "You just kept denying your feelings for me?"

" ... Yes ... it's just that ... I always thought you care more about other things, like stunts for example ..."

"Kendall ... I don't ..."

"No..?"

"No way! Of course not!"

"Still, ... I don't think you feel the same!"

"... Kendall ..."

"Goodnight ...," but before she could leave, Kick grabbed her and pulled her towards him again. "Kick ... what are you ..."

"Kendall, ... I ... do feel the same for you!," Kick exclaimed. "I don't believe you ... your lying!," Kendall lashed. "Stop denying it! You just said your in love with me!"

"... Well ... n-no! I, uh ... I did but I still don't believe you!"

"...(growls) T-Then ... I'll prove it ..."

"You'll what...?"

Kick grabs her waist, leans in and kisses her slowly. She dithers as he cups her face, her eyes wide. But a few seconds later, she closes her eyes, and allows herself to get lost in the moment as she deepens it further, which seemed to last quite a long time. Finally, needing air, both slowly pull away. "Don't you see? I do feel the same ...," Kick said smiled warmly. "Well, then say it ...," she said.

"Ok ... here goes ... and then you say it ..."

"Very well ... (giggles) ..."

"(sighs) I love you ... Kendall ..."

"I ... I love you, too ... Kick .."

"What a touching moment ...," Brad whispers as he pats his back and gives himself a high-five. "Nice work, Bradley. Something tells me that you'll be a big help for them," Luigi says from behind him. Brad jumps away a bit. "Whoa, Luigi. I didn't see you there, don't do that ...," Brad whispers, frightened. "You know I'll be watching you. Sometimes you are not always so trust worthy ...," Luigi says. Brad scratches the back of his head. "I know ..," He says, feeling guilty.

Brad decides to head home, but not really remebering that he was supposed to get back to work ...

Brad soon gets home, he was in his room, dressing up in his shorts, getting ready to go to bed. Suddenly his iPhone rang loudly in his pants. He answers, "Brad here ... hello?"

"Brad! Where are you?"

"Gunther?," Brad asked. He had forgoten to get back to work hours ago. Now what?

"Sorry Gunther ..., I was ..."

"What? Ditching? Brad, your brother insn't going to like the mess we just did! You were so supposed to be in charge! You had the example! Where were you?"

"Well, geez, relax! Calm down! Tommorow we'll fix it, ok?"

"You'd better not ditch like last time!"

"I did not ditch! Goodbye and Goodnight!," Brad replied as he hanged up and set his iPhone on silent mode so he could have a few minutes of peace. "_What in blazing hell am I gunna do? This is just getting confusing!," _he thought. He decided to lay back and think of something else for a while. Suddenly someone rang the doorbell outside. "Must be Kick," Brad thought out loud. He put on a shirt and ran downstairs. He answered the door. "Hey Kick, how did it go?," Brad asked. He noticed the hint of crismon on his left cheek, and tried to act worried, as if he never saw it. Since obviously he did see the entire scene of how Kendall had slapped him. "What happened there? Are you hurt or something?"

"No, I had to deal with a couple of things, but I'm not hurt. Only ... that it still stings ..., she's a good slapper ..."

"What? Kendall ..., slapped you?"

"Huh? No! Well, uh ..."

"She did, didn't she? Don't deny it! You just said _she_ was a good slapper, and when you refer to_ she _and since you were with a girl this whole time, then it had to be Kendall who must've slapped you. What happened?"

"Well, ... you see ... she ..."

"...? Yeah ...?"

"She ... she confessed she was ..."

"Uh-huh ...?"

"(sighs) she ... was in love with me, Brad! There! She likes me! Now leave me alone!"

"...Ah!-"

"Don't say a word now! Don't you dare! _Shut it_!"

Brad shut his mouth, while smirking. Kick caught him, but gave up on puching him. Brad put a hand on Kick's shoulder. "Well, what did you say?," Brad asked, although he knew that he probably won't get a reply from Kick. "I said, that .., I ... (growls) ... let's get some shut eye!," Kick replied. Brad watched him make his way upstairs. He sighed and chuckled a bit. "Oh, you'll have to tell me sometime, even if I already know it ...," he thought out loud, but it was more of a whisper. Brad decided to head for his room for some sleep as well. It had been mostly more of a rough day for him than for Kick. Before he could leave though, he looked out the window for a while, he saw something awkard though. There was a car, a black car, that looked like it had just pulled over behind Kick's car. It looked terribly damaged on the edges, some of the lights were haging out. Brad had an odd feeling just from looking at it. He shrugged, not knowing what to do. "Probably an old man's car. Old people can't drive really well, so yeah, exactly! Now I'm going to bed," Brad said as he left upstairs to his room.

Not knowing that he had guessed wrong about the owner of the poorly damaged car, who was still in it. Along with him was a doberman mix, who was growling softly. The stranger stroked the dog, who calmed down a bit. "So, Bradley, you've brought Buttowski and Kendall together? Well, now, isn't that something? But while I'm around, I'll make sure that doesn't go further ..."

**Surprise, surprise, guess who? We have our villian! Anyway that's all, stay tuned to find out what happens next during Brad's adventure and Kick and Kendall's relationship. Review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys! Here is Chapter 9! I'm sorta grounded from using the computer now, I can still upload some chapters, but it may take me a while, brb. Anyway enjoy! :D Also during my grounding, I'm stuck with my DS, the only thing I'm allowed to play other than the computer ...**

_It seemed like a magnificent place. She had been waiting her whole life for him to show her something like this on their first date. His face .., was only milimeters away from his as he leaned in and kisses her, slowly and sweetly under a tree. She was so lost in this fantasy she thought was nearly impossible to believe it was really happening. Until she heard the sound of a gun, it sounded very near. Suddenly, a figure was in front of them that caused them to stop. It smiled wickedly, it reminded her of how wickedly the cat from Alice in Wonderland smiled. She grew pale and her eyes widened, she hugged her beloved tight, while he stood in position to defend her. And all the stanger did was clean the glasses he had on and point the gun right at them, while laughing evilly like a mad man. When she closed her eyes, all she heard was a terrying scream and everything went white as snow ..._

Kendall awoke from the nightmare she had. She was so frightened by it that she was litterally panting while her pulse raced wildly. She looked around while she placed a hand on her chest and took deep breaths to try and calm down. Finally, when she relaxed a little she got dressed in her regular clothing, only this time she wore a white top with red stripes. She brushed her silky blonde hair, and while she did this, she thought about last night.

-Flashback

"So, what are we?," Kendall asked Kick as they left the resturant. "I guess, ... we are a couple now ...," Kick said as he hugged her. "Yeah, that sounds ..."

"Awesome ...?"

"Yes, it does."

She slowly kisses him while he returns it. When they finish, they both head home.

-End of Flashback

"Well, I hope I'll be able to visit Kick today. I'd love to see him," Kendall said to herself, sounding a bit dreamy. Although she began to wonder if that nightmare meant something ...

Meanwhile, at Mellowbrook Arena, Brad was at work with the rest of the crew. The place was a mess. Gunther was right. "_I never should've left. But how could they do this type of mess behind my back? I thought these guys are smart. Oh right, I'm so sorry! They are not! Someone just has to be there to tell them if they do it right or wrong, and since I'm in charge, I have to make sure everything goes well! And since I'm the only one who knows how it must be set," _Brad thought. Even though it sounded idiotic, he still had to be there to make sure everything was okay. But this was a bit confusing to him also. "Hey Brad! Are you gunna fix this or what?," Gunther asked, tapping his shoulder. "Huh? Oh yeah, sure ...," Brad replied, rubbing his left arm.

_"It sure is a good thing we leave early today. Gives me the chance to see how the two love birds are doing .. hehe."_

Meanwhile, Kick was practicing, until Brad came in and interrupted him. "Hey, Kick. How's it going?," Brad said as he made his way into the back arena. "I'm doin' fine. I saw the mess," Kick replied. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that ..."

"What happened?"

"Restroom ..."  
"What?"

"I had an, uh .., accident."

"An accident?"

"Yeah ..."

"It's not a very good excuse to leave the job, Brad. You were in charge."

"I know ..., sorry, it won't happen again, bro. I got it covered."

"Ok."  
"I know you're upset about it ..."

"Huh? Brad, no. I'm not."  
"You're not ..?"

"No. If it was an accident, then it's ok, even if it doesn't sound much _like an_ accident."

"Whoa! Don't go too easy on me, l'il bro. I like a good challenge, too."

"Alright, hehe. Fine."

"By the way, about you and Kendall ..."  
"That doesn't concern you," Kick growled. He didn't like talking about that with Brad, because he knew he will start to get really annoying and cocky about it. He totally felt like beating him up, .. or rip that tiny beard of his to shut him up. But thinking about that just reminded him of how they used to fight when they were kids. Most of the time Brad would win, but then Kick would always find a way to beat him at the end. Although, he wondered if Brad still had that same strenght, because now, he looked kinda weak. "Aww, c'mon!," Brad pleaded. "I don't know if she will come over."

"Maybe .."  
"Brad, shut it. Why would you care?"

"You two seem like a very interesting couple."

Kick gripped the collar of Brad's shirt. Brad dithered a bit, but his smirk remained. "It's true, admit it, you are now her boyfriend. Why are you mad that I want to know about it? It's not like I'll tell, bro."

"You are capable. Besides, the truth is, you aren't always so trust worthy. You were such a jerk back then. You've never learned from any of you're mistakes. All you cared about was women and money. You still might be that way. That's why, .. I don't tell you about my personal life much. I worked hard to become what I always wanted. And I had become it."

"... Well, yeah. All that stuff you said is true. But listen, about the women and money, ... I gave up on those dreams. And about that five-star apartment, it was a lie, I live in a cheap one, it's no good. I can hardly afford to pay the rent to remain there. But also, about me being a jerk, I haven't given up on that, true (laughs a little), BUT, it doesn't mean I'm heartless."

"... Oh ..."  
"See? Now let me go. I really wish we could have a dirty fight, but I'm just not in the mood for it *smirks playfully*."

"Someday ..*chuckles*"

Kick gently lets go of Brad's collar. Brad sighs and leaves Kick alone. "I just hope he doesn't tell anybody when I confess it to him, which is something I'll have to decide during the day."

Later in the afternoon, after a day's work, Brad left for home early. He got most of the mess fixed in the morning, and most of the freakin' example complete after that, so now the rest was what remained, which he thought was still a lot of work. He shrugged and headed for his brother's home. When he got there however, he never expected Kendall to be at the front door. "Oh! Hello Miss Kendall!," Brad greeted as he stood next to her. "Hey, Brad. Is Kick home?," Kendall asked. "Yep, I think. Did you knock? If you want I can call him?"

"That won't be necessary," Kick said as he opened the door, which starled Kendall and Brad a bit. Brad was making his way into the house when Kick stopped him. "Uh, ladies first, Brad?," Kick taunted a bit. Brad let out a low growl as he backed away to let Kendall walk inside first. "Men last. It's always been that way," Brad protested. "Well, it's not my fault," Kick replied while shrugging.

"Howcome women get to go first?"

"Dunno much. But you have to give them a little respect for once. Especially Kendall ..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean ..., get inside already!"

Both made their way inside. Brad was about to launch himself onto the couch when Kick stopped him. "Can you watch TV upstairs? Just for today?," Kick asked Brad, who smirked. "Ok, if privacy is what you want, then of course, hehe," Brad replied. Kick got so fed up that he punched Brad's shoulder. Brad ran upstairs while yelping in pain. Kick sighed and turned to Kendall. "Sorry. Wanna chat for a while?," Kick asked her. Kendall shrugged. "Sure," she replied. "How about outside, it's a really nice day."

"Sure. Then later, can I see your room?"

"Yeah sure. C'mon ..."

Kick took her hand and both went outside for a while to talk. Meanwhile, Brad observed. "This is the kinda TV I wanna see. Today's episode, pretty obvious. Although, how do they not notice how cloudy it is?," Brad said as he chuckled and watched the couple talk outside, who were sitting under a tree. "So ..., uh, just due to curiosity, what do you ussually do at home?," Kick asked. "I sometimes read a book, look up stuff on my laptop, or watch a movie," Kendall replied.

"Are you still living with your parents?"

"Not anymore, I live in my very own home now. It's pretty neat. Especially if it's a surburban house."

"Yeah, sure is. Speaking of that, I plan to go see my old home with Brad tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I promised we'd go. I never break a promise._ Ever_."

"Well you sound serious about it, so I believe you do ... *sighs*"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that I had a nightmare last night..."

"Really? What was it?"  
"I .. I don't feel like talking about it much, but I think you and me were in it."

"No kidding ..."

"Yes ..."

Both stood silent for a moment until Kick broke it for a moment to change the subject. "I forgot to mention you look rather nice today ..."

"Stop it, your embarrasing me ..."

"But it's true ..."

"I'm not always ..."  
"What? Don't say that!," Kick said as he pulled her closer to him. "I think you look nice all the time ...," He murmured. Kendall blushed and refused to look at him, but while she looked at the ground, he lowered his head down to her level to kiss her passionatly. After a few seconds, she broke it but he leaned in again to deepen it. He pushes her down to lay on the grass, and then kisses her again. She pulled him down more closer while wrapping her arms around his neck. Both were so lost in the moment that neither noticed that it was starting to rain on them. Kendall pushed Kick away a bit, needing air. He waited a few seconds until she tugs on his jacket to pull him back down only to kiss her again. Both were getting so soaked. "What a great episode," Brad said while chowing on some Cheetoh's and smirking as he did so.

"K-Kick ...," Kendall managed to say in between kisses. Kick pulled away. "What?," he asked as he kisses her again. "First ..., stop ... kissing me," she managed to say again. He pulls away again. "Sorry, what?"

"We are getting soaked ... that's what."

"Oh, yeah ..., sorry. I didn't know it was going to rain today."

"It's alright. Ugh, my hair is all wet, I just brushed it .. I look hidious now ..."

"You are not hidious ..."

"Huh? But I'm all soaked .."

"Hey, I'm soaked, too."

"But you still look dashing .."

"And you still look pretty .."

"Stop that!"

Kick chuckles as he watches her blush and smile a little. He pecks her lips. "By the way, I never knew you were a good kisser ...," Kendall murmured softly. "What? Me? I don't even know! I'm not even trying, hehe!," Kick exclaimed as he waved his arms in the air while laughing along with her. "So, you still wanna see my room?"

"Maybe some other time ..."

"Dinner?"

" ... Yeah .."

"C'mon then, let's go."

Kick and Kendall held hands and made their way inside. Meanwhile, Brad surpled at the thought. "Yum, dinner! I hope I can eat, too. By the way, that was so much better than watching real TV!," Brad said as he left his room.

**Brad: Stay tuned to see what happens at dinner at my bro's house, yay! This is gonna be epic!**

**Me: Brad, get out of here! I'm supposed to do the talking!**

**Brad: Oh God, gotta run! Review folks! ;D And I got you're DS!**

**Me: -_- Get back here! (Chases after Brad) It's the only thing I have left to entertain myself! D':**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well ..., Phew! I was able to write another chapter! Yay! :D And I got my DS back (tugs on Brad's ear)**

**Brad: Oow! Ok! OK! Let me go!**

**Me: Don't do that again or you will face the rath of Cathy.**

**Brad: Alright I won't.**

**Me: Why do you want it anyway?**

**Brad: I'm banned from playing video games.**

**Me: Obviously, anyway, Chapter 10 is here! Enjoy and Review if you can! :D**

Brad ran downstairs to see what was for dinner after watching his brother make-out with his girlfriend which he described was way better than watching real TV. Even if he knew Kick probably wouldn't let him have dinner, he still wanted something to eat, he was starving as he was also parched from working all morning and never had a chance to drink something. "Heyooo-! Mind if I have dinner as well?," Brad asked as he made his way into the dinning room. "Brad ...," Kick growled lowly. "Let him eat with us, Clarence. After all, he is hungry after all the work he's done for you. And after all, ... he is you're brother," Kendall said. "Fine ...," Kick said. Brad took his seat. "What's for dinner?," Brad asked. "Cooked sardine, made it myself," Kick said. "Oh ..."

Brad grabbed a fork and poked the cooked fish a bit before grabbing a piece of it. He took a small nibble. Not bad.

"So Brad, how is it working for Clarence?," Kendall asked Brad, who was beginning to eat like an animal, since he was starving. He stopped and looked up. "Oh, uh, it's kinda of a lot of work. I'm in charge .., " Brad stopped to clean his mouth with a napkin. "But when you get the hang of being the boss, it ain't that hard," Brad replied, but he sounded a bit unsure. "Oh, ... and is Kick here a good boss?," Kendall asked, while she put a hand on Kick's shoulder, which caused him to look somewhat nervous. He glared at Brad, hoping he wouldn't say anything bad. If he did, he would indeed strangle him this time. "Kick's a good boss. He's been practicing," Brad replied, while being nervous and chuckling a bit. "Uh, Brad, one question though, how is it hard to be in charge?," Kick asked. "I don't know, sometimes people have to be told a zillion times so they can understand," Brad replied.

"Well that's true. But don't they have to be there to make sure?"

"Yes ..."

"And that mess, you weren't there when it happened."

"I told you I had an accident .."

"And I told you that wasn't a good excuse to leave the job"

"But I told you it won't happen again!"

"Well what if you decide to ditch again!"

"I did not ditch!"

"Yeah, right!"

"It's true! God, why don't you believe me now?"

"Guys enough!," Kendall said, grabbing Kick's arm and sitting him back down. Brad sighed and began instead grabbed his fork and began to play with the fish. There was silence for a while until Brad stood up. "Goodnight," he said as he slowly walked upstairs and into his room. He slammed the door shut and decided to watch TV to keep his mind of what happened today. "_Why does Kick doubt now that lie I said. I don't want to tell him about how I sneaked up on his date with Kendall. He'd get very upset and we might get into a dirty fight. I'd better come up with another plan."_

Meanwhile, Kick and Kendall were left alone. "Clarence why do you doubt what Brad said about leaving the job?," Kendall said. "I don't trust him much ..., I think he's still the same jerk and silly teen he used to be. The only thing that grew was his body," Kick replied. "But ... he's you're brother ..."

"Still ..."

"Don't doubt him, it will only cause more problems and maybe even lead you two into a fight."

"... I guess your right."

"It's late, I have to go by the way, goodnight."

"Wait. I had a nice time with you."

"Me too"

"I want to give you something for it ..."

"...?"

Kick seizes her lips into a passionate kiss before she got the chance to leave, grabbing both her arms. She tries to pull away, but she later gets lost and deepens it. "Goodnight," Kick says against her lips and later pulls away and lets her go. When Kendall leaves, Kick decides to go and apologize to Brad. He started to feel bad about what happened and wanted to get his mind off it. Meanwhile Brad was watching Scooby-Doo on a certain cartoon channel, since all the channels he searched were airing only boring reality shows. "Reality shows suck. And all these boring reality shows show nothing but people, people, people! I love cartoons. They are the only thing in the world that isn't boring," Brad said as he kept his attention the the TV while having some Cheetoh's in his hands and chowing down on some.

"Uh, Brad? Got a minute to chat?," Kick said as he entered the room. "Huh? Oh .., sure," Brad replied as he turned off the TV and turned to Kick. "I'm sorry about the arguement back there."

"Oh ..."

"I won't doubt you anymore. I don't want to get into a fight or cause more trouble."

"No worries, besides, I desereved it ..."

"By the way, who's car is that outside?"

"That black car, dunno, I didn't see it in the morning. That's for sure."

"Weird .. it's starting to creep me out, I'd better check."

"Wait, I'll go with you, bro!"

Both went outside to check on the car. At least the driver was in it. "Hey, sir. Uh, is this you're car," Brad asked the hooded stranger inside the car. "Why yes. It is," The man replied. Suddenly, the doberman appeared and began to bark wildly and angirly at Brad, which frightened him. "Whoa, what's with the dog," Brad asked, hiding behind Kick. "Oh, don't mind Duke, he's like that with strangers, but don't worry. His bite his worse than his bark," the man said while snickering a bit. "That doesn't sound good to me. Do you live around these parts?," Kick asked, being a bit defiant. "Why yes. I do, but I just park my car here only to observe the beutiful night."

"So you only park you're car here at night?"

"Yes."

"I don't think so .."

"You don't believe me?"

"Of course, but I'm not quite sure if I can," Kick said, now being even more defiant. "Uh, Kick ..?," Brad said, poking Kick's shoulder. "What?"

"Let's go ..."

"Well, I'd love to chat but it's late. So long gentlemen," the man said as he drove off. "Who ever that guy is, I don't trust him. His voice sounds deeply familiar," Kick said. "Don't worry about it, bro. C'mon, let's get some sleep," Brad said as both of them went back inside.

**Okay, I know it's a bit short, but it's also to give a bit of a clue on our villian in this story. Anyway, stay tuned.**

**Brad: You could've made it longer.**

**Me: Well, remember I'm grounded, Brad. I don't get much time here. And my mom uninstalled my favorite game and if install it again she'll get mad. So yeah. **

**Brad: Ah.**

**Me and Brad: That's all. So long folks and review! ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Last time, Kick and Kendall, and don't forget Brad, had dinner together, but later had an arguement and stuff. Later they met our mysterious villian who is obviously you know who by now. Also, see my new profile picture? Made it myself, it's so funny xD Anyway I have been thinking about a few crazy ideas over the past few weeks, but they are all just probably my fantasy and may NEVER possibly happen but I really wanted to share them with you guys (And really get it off my chest). Okay first of all, I really wanted a Kick Buttowski game to be released, there is one fantasy and dream that never came true :C Next crazy idea, I've been seing these cool fighting game projects made with a program called 2D fighter maker, which is a japenesse program (originally was and has grown very popular, obviously it works on creating fighting games, look it up on Wikipedia and Youtube.) I'm all like, well this looks like a great idea, make a Kick Buttowski fighting game, that'd be sooo awesome, that's the second one, I'm thinking this one may possibly come true, but I'm not too sure ... Third crazy idea, an RPG (MMO if possible) game for the show, oh wooow xD Last but not least, ummm, errr, aha! A, uh, ...hmm I forgot my last idea ... oh wait, at least a 3D or 64-bit (Like Mario Kart :3) racing game (Note: I remember seing a game like that on a Disney XD Latin Website or something, it was originally called The Race of The Century or something like that, dunno, but since I understand the language I was able to translate the title. It looks good but the graphics are lame and there are only two playable characters, which are Ronaldo and Kick, why do you think it's called the race of the century?.) Anyway that's all, all my fantasies, they may never come true, but if they do, I'll die of happiness xD **

**Brad: Waaay too much info! I think the rpg idea is lame!**

**Me: Shame on you! I love RPG games! They are so cool as well as sometimes addicting ...**

**Brad: And you think if an rpg game had all of us in it, It'd be a good idea?**

**Me: *nods* Yep!**

**Brad: Well also, the racing idea is lame! It should be an adventure game.**

**Me: I had that idea too. But I'm not too if anyone can make one. I don't know any programs that are capable of making that ... It might take too long, too. Anyway, I'll shut up about my ideas now! (Sobs quietly, also for the reason about the show ..., oh I won't even bring that up! It's too sad ...) Enjoy Chapter 11! :'D And review if can about the chapter and my ideas ... **

**Brad: Poor Cat ...**

The next day was as always, work ..., for Brad. He needed to get the example finished, he had been able to finish half of it on Thursday. Now all that remained were some of the hard parts, which seemed like a lot of work. He was parched and sweaty but at least it wasn't long until their shift. "I never knew I'd also help with putting all this stuff together ..., and not just tell everyone what to do ...," Brad said, panting and wiped off some sweat from his forehead. This continued until 4:00 PM in the afternoon. At least they had a few breaks from the job, they thought.

Meanwhile, Kick and Kendall were at his house, they had planned to have their date there, since Kick still had to think of the perfect place for them to hang out for tomorrow. They were in the living room watching a movie on the 80-inch plasma, while both being covered with a blanket. Kendall rested her head on Kick's shoulder and snuggled moe closer to him. _"He's so warm ..,"_ she thought as she sighed dreamily. She was beggining to feel sleepy and decided to take a nap. Kick turned off the TV and got comfy next to her. "So .., where do you think we should go tomorrow?," Kick asked, thinking she was still probably awake. "I-I don't know," she murmured tiredly. She rests her head against his chest now. "I'm not too sure where you want to go," she said. Kick sighs and hugs her. "Honestly I'm not too sure either," he says. He sits up. "Sorry, I need a moment," Kick says as he tries to get up, but Kendall wraps her arms around his neck. "Sorry but wait, don't go ... just yet," Kendall says as she moves him closer. "Why are you doing this?"

"Well, I'm you're girlfriend and you are my boyfriend. Don't we have to show just a little love for eachother?," she says as she kisses him passionatly, as he attempts to pull away while moaning. Kendall opens her eyes a bit to find him blushing in embarassment, which she thought was cute and funny at the same time. She snickers a bit at this. She enjoys seeing him nervous as well as kissing him. Kick on the other hand is still trying to pull away, but he starts to get lost in the kiss. He gives up and deepens it. It lasted quite long, or more like, longer than last time.

Meanwhile, Brad was returning from work in his new sports car. He didn't feel like spying on Kick and Kendall that day, he knew they were probably having their date at his house. But unfortunatly along the way, his car ran out of gasoline. He got out and kicked it in frustration, how was he going to get back home now? His stop was just a few inches away from Mount Hurtsmore. "Great, now what? I hope Kick left some spare gasoline inside this car ...," Brad said. He checked the back of the car, nothing. Suddenly, he heard a soft echo from behind the rocky mountains that said, "Heeeeey ..." This starled Brad. "Hello?," he asked, a bit scared. The echo repeated, "Heeeeey ..." Now, Brad was scared. "H-Hello? Anyone out there?," Brad asked. He decided to explore the foggy mountains, hoping to find the source of the weird voice.

As he walked through the mountains, he saw nothing but fog and the sound of vultures. He looked up to see that some of them had made their nests way up high in the mountains. There was a cool breeze blowing in the air. Brad rubbed his right arm as he walked. Suddenly he heard the voice again. "Heeeeey ..." Brad stopped then when he then heard distant growling, it was near. He walked faster, but he sensed it was coming closer and closer. Finally, the thing jumped infront of him. It was a, dog? It looked mean and agressive. Brad screamed as he ran for his life while the dog chased after him. As he did this, he looked around for an exit.

When he couldn't run no more, he stopped, only to find himself at a dead end. He laid his back against the rocky surface while panting and dithering as the dog got closer, ready to lauch it's attack. But before the dog could strike, a dark, hooded figure appeared and stood next to it. "Now, now, Killer, heel," it said. "Who ... Who are you?," Brad asked, frightened. "Don't fear. I only came to help. I saw my dog misunderstood you for it's prey," the hooded man said. "P-p-prey? What is it? A canival or something?," Brad asked, now even more scared. "Yes, it is a long story. He went insane from rabies, he only listens to me though because I saved his life from a certain death."

"Oh, uh, okay *gulps* ..."

"What are you doing in here in Mount Hurtsmore?"

"I wanted to find the source of a voice, it went like this, 'Heeeeey ...' Did you hear it?"

"Oh that! It was me. I was trying to call Killer. He responds to that."

"Ah ..., I see that," Brad said as he nodded his head while the dog still glared at him. It then began to snarl agressively when Brad tried to walk away. "I have to go," Brad said, trying to sound serious. "Oh wait, I heard you are working for Mr. Buttowski. That is true, right?"

"Yeah? Where did you see it?"

"I saw you on an advertisement."

"Ah. That's it?"

"Yes."

"I have I met you before?"

"I don't recall ..."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Killer, he had really run off. But I've also come here due to a memory. It happened in my childhood, I was an expert kart racer, until my arch-rival made me quit racing forever. I hate him for it. I also hate him for taking everything from me. Even my girlfriend ... if only it were possible to kill him for what he did to me," the man growled. Brad backed away. _"Whoa. This guy has went through a lot. I feel kinda bad for him. But it kinda sounds creepy that'd he's want to kill that arch-enemy he's talking about. Wait, why does that sound so familiar? Oh well, the killing part sounds creepy. I'd better go,"_ Brad thought as he left the stranger to his own thoughts. The man snickers as Brad disapears deep into the foggy mountains. "Actually, that's not a bad idea, hehe. I'll kill BOTH of them. At last, I'll finally get my revenge for what you did, Buttowski. But in the mean time, I have to think of a plan to break you and Kendall up first."

"Kick, quit it, I think we had ... enough," Kendall says against Kick's lips. "Well ... you were the one who said ... we'd had to at least show a little love for eachother," Kick reminded her, it was more of a taunt, as he kisses her. Kendall pulls away, but Kick had managed to smack his mouth against her own again. Suddenly, Brad stepped in. His jaw dropped and he started to giggle a bit. "Hey guys, I'm back!," Brad greeted loudly which stopped them cold. Kick pulled away quickly. "How long have you lovebirds been making-out? Like, the whole time I was away?," Brad taunted, a mishivious smile formed across his face. "Oh that's it you no good lower middle class creep!," Kick growled as he ran towards Brad and grabbed his collar. "Clarence!," Kendall yelled as she stood up to stop him. "Geez, bro! Lighten up!," Brad said nervously while closing his eyes. Kick sighed and let him go. "To be continued, Kick whispered to him. Brad chuckled. "Maybe, when she is gone, we can fight," Brad whispers back to him. Kick nods in agreement while smirking.

"Sorry I interrupted your moment ..," Brad apologized carelessly. "Go upstairs," Kick said irritated. Brad frowned and went upstairs to his room. "Uh, Clarence. As for you, I'm a little out of breath because of that kiss," Kendall said. "Oh sorry. But remember you started it, chick," Kick said, attempting to win. But .. I loved it."

"Me too .."  
"Goodnight ..."

"Wait, ...I ... I love you .."

Kendall stopped. She was flattered that he had said it. She turned to kiss him. "I love you, too," she replied as she left. Meanwhile, Brad had been watching the scene. "Aww, how sweet," Brad said. "How long have you been up there?," Kick said as he glared at him, while Brad ran for his life, frightened. "Remember we planned to fight earlier?," Kick reminded him. Brad suddenly threw a pillow at his face. "Pillow fight, ... dillweed ...?," Brad asked. "Oh, I'd rather beat you up!," Kick replied as he chased after him. Luckily, Brad managed to lock the door in time. "You can't hide forever, Brad! You'll have to fight me sometime!"

"When I feel like it! I'm not scared of you! I'm just not in the mood! Goodnight, dillweed!"

**Finally, there you have it! :D It's kinda fluffy but I couldn't help myself! I love this couple :3 Anyway, that's all, stay tuned! Review! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! I'm back! I'm terribly sorry to keep you all waiting, really I am! D: Anyway, here is the next chapter! :D Warning! It will be very long :3**

Brad woke up early the next day, knowing that he was going to have another long day at work, that went for Kick too. He thought he'd find Kick in the kitchen eating breakfast, but the seat was totally lonely. Brad ran back up stairs to find him still sleeping. "Heyo ...! Bro! Don't we have work today?," Brad yelled out a bit confused.

"W-What ...?," Kick murmured as his eyes fluttered open. "Dont we have work today?," Brad asked again. "No, I gave everyone the day off, don't you remember?"

"Oh. Why?"

"Because you and me are going somewhere special today. Like brothers ..."

"Where?"

"See our old home, where else? I didn't have a chance to go with with the other day 'cause ..."

"Spendin' some time with Kendall, huh? I know, don't run it by me, I know exactly why. And no offence but your mind goes totally blank when you are around her. It's like your brain washed and think of nothing but her right? Huh?," After saying this, Brad felt like laughing his eyes out, yes! That was soo true!

But he decided to only laugh his eyes out in his mind, because Kick was giving him a death glare by what he said. "Uhg! Fine! Yeah, I kinda got like this you know ... It's just that ... she means a lot to me," Kick said, looking down at the rug.

"It's a big surprise to me that she used to be your worst enemy ... And she hated your guts. But what's a huge surprise is that she always _pretended _to hate you because ... well, ... Well because she was jelous of you," Brad said. Kick looked up. "How did you know?" Brad eyes widened, he and his big mouth! Obviously at first he didn't knew about it.

He just found out when he spied on them at the resturant. He tried to think of yet ... another lie. Great. "H-Huh? I uh, over heard it somewhere ...," Brad replied nervously. " ... Oh, very well. C'mon now, let's get going," Kick said as he left the room. Brad sighed in relief. Good thing Kick didn't suspect anything, but his lies weren't going to last long to remain his secret, ... a secret ...

After a quick breakfast, both brothers walked to see their old home which wasn't too far away, obviously. When they got there, they took a quick look and just stood there staring. "Well? Shall we go in or what?," Brad asked. "Yeah sure ... It's just that ... it's been a long time and ...," Kick said and stopped to turn to Brad, who was starting to tear up at the thought and was trying to rub it off. "Don't look at me! I'm just feeling this kinda, uh ... nostalgia thing or whatever! *Sniff* Let's go in already!," Brad screamed, while crying. "Aww C'mon! Don't cry you big jerk! You should be happy!," Kick said while playfully punching Brad's shoulder. "Aren't you braver than this?"

"I'm not crying!"

"Yeah, .. right."

"..."

After a few minutes, Brad had managed to stop crying. Both made their way to the door and recieved a warm welcome from their parents who surprisingly still lived there. A bit to happy to see their sons, most of the welcome was followed by to many hugs and loads of kisses from their mother on the cheek, which Kick really disliked, but he didn't care.

After going through all that, they were able to have a look at their old rooms upstairs. First, they looked over at Kick's room, which Brad didn't find too surprising. Same as always, posters of other daredevils, same bed, same Kick Buttowski flair, ect. Brad didn't find this too fascinating, he had seen it a millions times when he sneaked into his room just to either steal money from his secret stash or to read his diary, not to mention that it had very interesting things writen on it.

And one of those things (he roughly remembered) was about Kendall. Te-hee. But up next was his room, and surprisingly ..., it didn't look as bad as it used to. It didn't reek anymore, it smelled funny, though.

Everything was nice and tidy, and there were still a few posters of hot women hanging on the walls, while the other ones Brad hanged on the other side looked like they were ripped off. He guessed that the the posters where probably too inapropiate. No wonder, he guessed it was a good thing to forget about women ...

Brad collapsed on his old bed. "Hehe, just like old times, huh bro?," Brad asked Kick. "Yep, its sure is just like old times, bro," Kick replied has he laid his back against the wall. Suddenly the moment was a bit interrupted when Kick's phone rang loudly in one of his pockets.

Brad guessed that he had another date with Kendall today, great. He didn't even bother asking if he can go, because Kick would obviously say no. Besides, Brad still had to keep watchful on on them to make sure everything was going swell, because it won't be long until they start to argue. "I gotta go, I got date at mall today," Kick said as he made his way to the door.

"Oh, ok. I'll just stick around here I guess," Brad said as he watched him leave. "The mall huh? Well, I won't have trouble following them this time, I know where the mall is, so ... I'll drive there, it's not like he'll ever notice, hehe."

Brad jumped out of his old bed, while looking back it, how he missed it when he young. After a few minutes, he left for the mall, but before he could leave, he said goodbye to his parents. He had missed them a lot too.

Then he took the opposite direction home, more like going around the house and into the backyard, and then into garage where his sports car was. He took out his keys, jumped in and started the automobile.

He opened up the garage door, and was on his way, obviously he guessed Kick was already on his way to the mall with Kendall, because damn, he was freakin' fast! But it was a good thing, because he would never notice, ... obviously.

Meanwhile, Kick and Kendall were surprisingly at the mall entrance. "Sooo, where exactly are we going to do here, Clarence?," Kendall asked Kick as she held his hand. "I'm going to take you to a place that you'll like a lot. Trust me," Kick replied with a smirk.

"Wait! You mean ..., were having a date AND we are going to go shopping?," Kendall asked, surprised. Kick nodded and pecked her cheek. "Well, duh! And besides, I know you love shopping at this store called Burlington ..."

"Hah! Let me guess, you've been thinking about our last conversation together, right?"

"Hmmmm ... Maybe I guess ...*chuckles*"

"Alright! But I'll buy what I want with MY money."

"...OK ..."

As the young couple went inside, a dark figure was observing them from behind a trash can just outside the mall, snarling lowly and thinking that this may be his next new victims.

In the mean time, Brad was on his way, exept now he had to walk to get there since his car ran out of gasoline again and had pulled over very far from the mall, let's say about almost a mile.

But at least he was able to get there. When Brad entered the mall, it seemed very crowded. He started to get very desperate and frustrated, how will he find Kick and Kendall now? He then he noticed a dog in the middle of the crowd. He'd seen it before, it looked a ... Oh no.

"Killer ...," Brad whispered. "What is he doing here?"

Suddenly, the dog turned around and glared at Brad. It slowly started to stalk him, as if he was getting ready for an attack. Frightened, Brad started to back away slowly. The question was, what was that crazy dog here for? Why was he stalking him like this? Whatever does he want?

Well, he certainly was going to let it interfere with his job.


	13. Chapter 13

Brad began to quickly back away while shaking as the vicious dog got closer and closer.

He was not only scared, but very confused by why the dog was going to attack him and how he had found him.

Finally, when the dog was just a few inches away, Brad ran for his life while it pounced but had missed.

The dog was practically chasing him throughout the entire mall, and the more it chased Brad around the mall, the more tired, worried, anxious, and confused he grew.

Mostly confused, because there was absolutely no clue of how all this was going to turn out in the end, because he was supposed to check on his brother and his girlfriend.

Luckily he managed to lose the Doberman when he locked himself in a restroom. Brad laid his back against the wall and turned to the mirror.

He walked toward it and looked at his reflection. "How stupid are you?," he screamed at himself angerly.

Brad was upset, not only because he had been ditching the job and not getting it done, but because of its reason, and it was all because of the "spying on Kick and Kendall."

It was stupid, because first of all, it was going perfectly swell, why still spy on them? When they are getting along well and stuff?

But somehow, he felt stupid for still spying on them.

He took a few deep breaths until he mustered enough courage to have another run around with Killer.

But when he opened the door, the dog was no where to be found. He looked around to make sure.

Nothing. It was clear. But suddenly, a loud scream was heard, it somehow seemed to echo throughout the store.

It sounded like a woman, and then another yell was heard, sounding more like a guy.

It was coming from his left. It couldn't possibly be ...

Brad ran as fast as he could, could the dog have attack who he thought he was attacking ...?

He didn't care who it was, as long as it wasn't ...

" ... Holy ... Oh DAMMIT!"

The dog was beginning to stalk Kick and Kendall. Brad looked down to find a bitten manager of the store. No wonder there was so much commotion.

He looked back up. The dog was about to pounce. But Brad quickly stepped in and blocked the young couple.

Both watched in horror as the dog was biting Brad's leg as is if it were a chew toy. Blood was beginning to drip from his leg.

But Kick quickly kicked dog, making it let go and run off.

"Brad! What the hell are you doing here!," Kick yelled. "You had me worried!"

"Brad ..., thank you ... ," Kendall said softly. Kick turned back at her. "Well sure we can thank him, but what is he doing here? I thought you were going to stay at our parents house!"

"I ...," Brad was so speechless his voice nearly sounded audible. Maybe it was time to tell him everything. And there was only one way, run.

Suddenly Killer came back for another run around with him. He stood up quickly. "Chase me and you'll find out, dillweed!," he screamed as he ran out of the mall with Killer close behind.

Kick growled and snatched Kendall's hand. "C-Clarence ...! What are you doing?," she yelled as they ran to the exit.

"Were going to follow him to see what he's up to!," Kick shouted.

Meanwhile, Brad was running as fast as he could home, while the dog was on his tail. A few times along the way, the dog would pounce infront of him and lead him into opposite directions.

"Where the hell are you taking me!," Brad screamed. Then he realized it when he made it to Mellowbrook arena. So this is where he was trying to take him, but for what?

He didn't have time to think why, the dog was still after him and his leg was still bleeding and it still stung, he hardly could run.

He didn't even have time to survey the injury. Finally, he couldn't run no longer, he stopped to catch his breath.

The dog stopped as well while sticking out its toungue. Then it walked towards all the work they had done for the stunt.

Then he hopped on a tow-truck. It's hook was at the bottom of one the ramps.

Brad knew what this meant. "Please don't press the button ...," he pleaded. But he asked for an impossible.

The dog pressed the button and every set up ramp collapsed. It was all a mess now, especially since the dog had been hitting all the buttons.

Brad grew even more confused. Soon Kick and Kendall came, then surprisingly the entire crew who had been working during those two blasted weeks came.

"Brad! What happened! What the hell is all this!," Gunther screamed. Soon the entire crew grew mad, all that work, ruined.

Everyone surrounded Brad, like hungry predators, lashing unexplainable questions in anger and confusion.

There was no way out of it. Brad grew so confused he couldn't take it and began to scream his eyes out while putting a hand over his forehead and looking up and closing his eyes. It was too much.

Soon everyone grew silent. Kick walked towards Brad. "Brad. What is going on?," Kick asked. "It's all my fault ...," Brad murmured. "What? What are you-"

"I ditched because .."

"Huh? Ditched? Brad-!"

"I had been trying to help you with your relationship with Kendall! All this time I had ditched because I was spying on you guys!"

"...!"

Suddenly all that hatred for Kick Brad had when he was young came back when Kick gave him the most deadly glare he had ever seen. "You. Did. WHAT! I KNEW I COULDN'T TRUST YOU!"

"I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP!"

Kick punched Brad so hard, he fell to the ground and knocked out one of his teeth.

Brad quickly got up and returned it, only it didn't look as affective because Kick grabbed Brad's collar and punched him again.

Soon, it began to rain, which made the fight more intense and more horrifying. There was not only punching, but also strangling, but Brad managed to free himself.

When he couldn't fight no longer, all Brad did was run to the exit. He could nearly stand due to bite received from Killer and the tiredness of the fight. Blood dripping from his nose and mouth.

He looked up at Kick, who also had few injuries from the fight. "Don't ever come back!," Kick screamed while Kendall stood completely frozen in shock from seeing the fight.

Bras shook his head and ran home. He felt satisfied, but also terribly sorry for what had happened. "I don't think he'll ever forgive me ..."

Meanwhile, Kick and Kendall were making there way home until Kendall stopped him just infront of his house when they got there.

"Clarence, why did you do that?," she yelled. "Didn't you hear anything back there? He was ditching the job cuz he was spying on us the whole time!," Kick replied.

"But he was only trying to help!"

"I don't care if that no good jerk was trying to help! He was ditching the job because of it, period!"

Kendall grew furious and slapped him for the second time. Kick yelped in pain and put a hand on his cheek. "Kendall ..."

"I don't care! Kick he was the one who made us become a couple. And if it weren't for him, we never would of confessed our feelings for each other!"

"Im not going to forgive him ..."

"Then I guess we can't be together ..."

"What?"

"We are through for now, until you apologize."

She was about to make her way home until Kick stopped her. He stepped closer and grabbed her by her waist.

"...!"

She was about to say something until Kick pressed his lips against hers into a passionate kiss.

She attempted to break the lip-lock, but he had other plans. He was practically kissing her like a mad man.

And her moans seemed to deepen it further and she was beginning to run out of breath. She didn't want this.

He lowered down and began pecking her neck. She pushed him away and ran off home while crying.

Kick watched her leave, what had gotten into him?

Then he felt bad for fighting with Brad, she was right. If it weren't For him, they would never be together.

But he just still couldn't forgive him ...

But meanwhile, a dark figure observed him. "This is my chance."

**Whoa! I think this is like the best I've ever written, and the longest ... you? Review and stay tuned! What is our villian's plan? Will Kick ever forgive Brad? What ever happened to Brad? How will things turn out in the end? Even I'm exited to write some more! :o**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yes, YES! Finally, I've managed to update! Hang on tight! We are very close to the conclusion of this so called confusing tale. What happened to Brad? What about Kendall? Will Kick forgive Brad? What is Ronaldo's plan? Let us find out.**

Countless hours passed by that rainy day. The soaked and injured Brad found refuge under a tree to keep him from getting soaked. He ran his fingers through his wet, black hair. He sighed sadly as a tear slipped out from his eye. He put on his hoodie. "Bradley ...? Is that you?," someone asked. Brad looked up to see Luigi holding an umbrella to keep dry.

"Hey Luigi ...," he replied silently. "What are you doing here?"

"The question is Brad, what are YOU doing here out in the rain? And what happened to your leg? And why do look beat up?," Luigi asked him, looking quite concerned about his injuries that looked like they weren't too pretty to look at. Brad sighed unpleasently.

"I had to deal with a couple of things and ...-"

"What might those 'things' be?"

"Me and my brother had a fight-"

"A fight? Why is that? What did you do?"

"I confessed the truth about spying on them and all that crap. And boy let me tell ya, he got pissed. But I didn't have a choice because that freakin' dog was after me ..."

"Dog?"

"Yeah ..., he wanted to hurt them on their date. I couldn't help it, I didn't want them to get hurt. And ...-"

"Then do something about it. In other words, try to fix the problem your in, because it sounds severe."

"I can't fix it! Kick probably won't forgive me! And by now, Kendall might of broke up with him or something, I don't know! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO NOW!"

Brad couldn't help but sob. Luigi suddenly started to laugh. Brad looked up at him. "What's so ammusing!," Brad retorded.

"Nothing at all! What I cannot help is that you are so folish! You really don't have enough courage to go out there and try and fix this problem? For God's sake, Bradley! You aren't really like this. Remember who you really are on the inside," Luigi replied. "If I were you, I'd sing that song I always sang to you when I made a deal with Kick to discipline you."

Brad scratched his neck and thought about it for a moment. Suddenly his eyes widened at the advice and thought of an idea. He also realized that Luigi was right, he wasn't like this. "I get now, your right, I'm not like this. Because deep inside, I'm a Buttowski. And a Buttowski got to do what a Buttowski's got to do! Now if you'll excuse me, I got a couple to save!"

Luigi nodded slowly and watched Brad run for what he was destined to do. "Good luck, Brad. Your going to need it."

_(Meanwhile ...)_

Kendall slammed the door shut as she threw herself in bed and began to cry. She couldn't believe him! "How pathethic of him! He's not going to forgive poor Brad just because he helped us get together, I just can't believe him. And how he was just kissing me widly, that was so not helpful!," she screamed as she cried into her pillow.

"Really? I thought it was kind of romantic to look at ...," a sly voice said. Kendall quickly turned to see a man with a black hood who had a wicked smiled on his face. And in his hand, was a knife. "Wha-! Aaaahhhh!"

"Don't fret, your coming with me, and this time, your knight in shining armor and his noble steed won't be able to save you this time," he said as he quickly wrapped his arm around her neck while pointing the tip of the blade at her to keep her quite and led her slowly out of her home.

Meanwhile, Kick was making his way home, trying to forget about what had happened that morning with Brad and Kendall. As he made his way home, however, he heard a scream. He looked up quickly and saw a black, badly damaged car making its's way somewhere. He could've sworn he saw someone familiar inside the vehicle. "Hold on, is that-"

He quickly his behind a tree and looked closely at the car window. "Oh my- Kendall!," he screamed. He quickly jumped out of his hiding spot and got in his car and began to follow the vehicle. Meanwhile, the stranger noticed this. "Aww c'mon! You have got to be joking!," he said irritated. He started the car at full speed, Kick did the same, only his car was faster.

Meanwhile, Brad obviously seemed to be on his way, not knowing the danger that was coming. As he ran his way Kick's house, the dog appeared again. "Ah! What now?," he exclaimed. He didn't want to have another run around, he was obviously already fed up. Suddenly he saw two cars racing at demon speed past him. He could of sworn that car looked familiar. The dog snarled again.

It signaled him to follow. "Ok, I'll follow you, pal. If you think you are so confident, besides, maybe your up to something ...," he said as he followed the dog. The thing was that it was leading him all the way to Mount Hurtsmore and the more they walked, the more Brad doubted that it will possibly end well.

Suddenly, Brad could hear a crashing sound in the distance and a frightful scream for help. It frightened him, the dog seemed to be already aware of what was going to happen and didn't even budge at the sound. The fog made it seem absoluetly impossible to see what was going on.

When Brad looked down to see if the dog was still leading the way, it had already dissapeared into the mist. He suddenly distant growling, ... all around him. Something was surrounding him, but he couldn't see what exactly it was because of the silly fog. He tried to see what it was. Suddenly, when the fog had cleared up, he couldn't believe what he saw.

Dogs, dogs ... everywhere. All doberman, snarling and stalking him like he was prey. He froze, shutting his eyes tight in fear and sweating. "Ah, yes, Bradley, you came just in time for the show," the hooded man said as he stepped in front of Brad. "Who are you? What's goin' on?," Brad exclaimed. "Who am I? You are about to find out you fool!," the hooded one replied as he slowly removed the hood, exposing his identity. He was wearing glasses and had blond hair. "I ... I know you ...," Brad softly said, inspecting him.

Suddenly it occured to him. He knew who this was. "R- ... Ronaldo ...? But wh-!," Nothing else came from Brad, it was pretty obvious that was he was seeing before him was no lie. This was _real. _He blinked a few times. "What do you want!," He exclaimed again, he needed to know what was going on, because he couldn't bear being confused any longer. "What I want," Ronaldo whispered sinisterly, "Is to take back everything that Buttowski took from me. What I want is my dearest Kendall back. What I want, ... is REVENGE! HAHAHAHAHA!"

On the otherside, Brad could see Kendall tied up. He also noticed Kick who was trying to fight back some of the dogs. When he couldn't fight them back he ran to Brad's side. "Let her go Ronaldo ...," Kick said defiantly. Ronaldo smiled evilly. "I plan to kill her, but if you want her alive, you two are going to have to give me something," he replied. "What is it...?," Brad squeaked, knowing that this ''something'' wasn't going to be something simple like money. "If you want to save Kendall's life, you'll have to lose yours ..."

**HOLY CRAP! Yes! Yes! Yes-! I'm so happy I was to update! And Holy Crap, we all know what going to happen next. My final hint from me to you for the next chapter is ... fighting. Stay tuned ...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heyo-! It appears that the wait is finally over! So stop whatever you are doing right now and enjoy! Note: As I mentioned before in a certain fic, offensive language is being kept [somewhat] at the minimum. This means that updated some of the chapters. It took me so long since I was caught up with school. Curse you School! *facepalm* Anyways, I had also planned to open up a deviantart but yeah, you know, I was so busy. Anyways, enough said! (And P.S. prepare to laugh as well)**

A loud screech of thunder can be heard as Kick and Brad stood there staring at a sinister Ronaldo and a tied up, devestated Kendall. Kendall looked over at Kick, who had a desperate look on his face. She could in his eyes that he was extremely concerned of her safety. She didn't like the idea that Ronaldo was going to kill her. She wanted to speak, but she knew that if a peep came out of her, she would never breath again. She couldn't understand what Ronaldo's plan consisted of either. What would he gain if he were to just kill her now?

Why did he treat her like a prisioner? What is his plan anyways? Could it possibly be because she had been dating Kick and then later Ronaldo possibly found out? For some awakard she wished she should've never ended their relationship back when they were kids. But if Ronaldo were to kill them all, she would never forgive him. _Ever_. Even if she was already dead.

"What may your answer be my fine gentlemen?," Ronaldo asked sinisterly with a wicked smile. "You won't gain anything if you kill Kendall ...," Kick replied defiantly. "Plus, if my career is also the case, then I don't think so. I'd rather settle this the hard way. The way a man would settle it!" Kick now turned to Brad, who was shaking as much as a frightened puppy. "Right Brad?"

Brad, whose face was pale as snow, glanced at Kick for a few seconds, before looking around at all of the dogs who were getting ready to launch their attack in any moment now. His heart was beating so fast he felt like having a heart attack. He was even at the sudden urge to pee. He nodded his head slowly while turning back at Kick. He sighed a ragged sigh, although to Kick it sounded more like a ragged whimper. Brad shook his head a little after Kick turned back to the dogs and Ronaldo. What the heck was he getting into?

"ATTACK!"

As soon as the wicked nerd shouted this, the dogs went straight after Kick and Brad. Brad ran off cowardly while Kick fought them off. Brad stopped dead when he glanced over at Ronaldo who was taking Kendall up to the mountain. Kick on the other hand fought off the dogs. "He's takin' her high up into the mountains ... what could that mean?," Brad thought out loud. He didn't know what the diabolical nerd's plan was, but he was sure that it was going to take place up there. He needed to go up there, ... no. He needed to tell Kick. Kick was much more faster than he was, plus, Kendall was his girlfriend after all. But Brad began to fear that he wouldn't listen to him after the retarded thing he had done.

But he didn't care about that anymore, Kendall life was at risk, and Kick had to save her.

"Dillweed!," Brad shouted to Kick who turned around right when he was almost finished with the stupid dogs.

Kick turned around after punching one of the dogs who ran off. "Shut up you jerk! I'm busy here! Why don't you help?"

Brad walked up to him, while one of the dogs stalked him from behind. The dog pounced, unfortunatly Brad caught it by the neck before it could even touch him. He squeezed the dog's neck tightly, causing it to choke for air. "Just listen to me dillweed ...," Brad said softly, squeezing the dog's neck tighter. "Why would I want to listen to you after what you did you useless creep? I mean you-"

"Why are you making such a big deal about what I did?"

"Because, you stalked us. That's just ... well, embarassing!"

"So? You know, you put up a really good fight back there, dillweed ..."

"But ... neither of us won ..."

"Still ..."

"But ..."

"Kick, I'm sorry."

When Kick didn't reply, Brad squeezed the dog's neck harder than before. The dog's face began to fade a soft white, it choked violently for air. "I'm sorry ... I'm-Im-I'm so s-s-s-sorry for everything ... it's all my fault ...," Brad said again, tears began to build up in his eyes while he still had the serious look on his face. "Brad ...," Kick didn't say anything, it was hard to even say anything. "Ronaldo is taking Miss Kendall up the mountain, I think his plan is going to take place up there ...," Brad whimpered seriously. "You have to hurry, l'il bro ..."

Brad finally released the choking dog, which had fainted and fell down like a lifeless ragdoll beside him. Kick looked at him and couldn't help but run up to him and give him a hug. Brad, whose eyes widened in surprise, returned it. Brad couldn't help but cry as Kick hugged him and finally after a few seconds release him. "I forgive you, Brad ... Sure you're a jerk, but if it weren't for you, me and Kendall wouldn't be together, I guess she was right. So, why be upset?," Kick told Brad, who rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Wow, dillweed. And it took you so long to realize that?," Brad laughed in a jerkish and playful way while he punched Kick's shoulder.

"But enough said, let's finish this," Kick said fiercely, Brad following his lead. "Time to kick some egghead butt," Brad growled fiendishly.

"I'll follow Ronaldo up the mountain ...," Kick said. "And I'll distract the dogs, go for it dillweed, Miss Kendall is waiting for you ...," Brad said as he gave Kick a thumbs up and ran off to the distract the dogs. Kick glanced over at him. "You really are a good brother ...," He said softly as he hurried up the mountain to save Kendall.

Meanwhile, Brad served as the distraction or "bait."

"Hey there dillweed dogs! You want some of this fine and handsome meat over here?," Brad shouted at the dogs that had been watching Kick climb up the mountain as he turned and shaked his butt left and right at them. "Come and get it. The Brad knows you want it!"

The pack of dogs growled and chased after Brad. Brad, who was a little tired of running after a few minutes, decided to find refuge. He suddenly noticed a nearby cave. He ran into the cave, the dogs going in with him. The cave the dark and cold. The dogs, who couldn't see anything, tried to sniff him out. They heard Brad's weird laugh echo inside the cave. They froze. "Lights out!," they heard him shout as a tremendous stink bomb was released and green smoke could be seen coming out from outside of the cave. The smell was so horrible that the dogs ran off like scaredy-cats out of the cave. Brad, walked out casually out of the cave with a big smirk on his face. He breathed in. "Tear-jerkers. I love smell of Brad in the morning! Yeah-Brad! ... And yeah-tear-jerkers!"

Meanwhile, Kick made it his way up the mountain, he was almost there. Finally when he made it, exhausted, he looked around to see if Ronaldo was around. Suddenly he saw Kendall tied up next to a rock. "Kendall!," Kick screamed, running up to her, devastated. He untied her, releasing her. "Kick ...," she squeaked, frightened. "Don't worry, I'm here. You shouldn't be scared ...," he told her softly while hugging her. "Where's Brad?," she asked. "He's distracting the dogs, I ... also forgived him. You are right. I'm so sorry about everything back there," Kick apologized. Kendall kissed his cheek. He blushed. "Oh, how touching ... ," Ronaldo said, who all of a sudden appeared from behind the rocks. Kick stood up quickly and blocked Kendall. "Ronaldo ...," He growled defiantly. "Time to finish with this once and for all ...," the nerd said as he hand slid down one of his pockets.

Much to Kick's surprise, Ronaldo slowly pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at him. But just when he was about to shot, Brad jumped in and pushed Ronaldo aside, making him drop the weapon. Brad quickly picked it up and pointed it at the nerd. It looked as if Brad knew how to handle the gun well and was holding it like a pro. "Any last words before we take ya to jail, egghead?," Brad asked with a fiendish smirk while pointing the gun at Ronaldo. "I doubt you will make a perfect shot Bradley, how would a coward like you know how to use a weapon?," Ronaldo laughed, obviously making fun of Brad.

Brad was obviously flexed; Ronaldo didn't know who he was messing with. "Oh really, egghead?," he growled. Suddenly, another dog appeared from behind the rock and protected Ronaldo. "Okay then ...," Brad said as he shot from the left side of were the dog was standing, making it jump and and run away. "Damn Brad ...," Kick said, quite surprised. "Where did you learn how to use a gun?"

"A true man never reveals his secrets ...," Brad replied. Kick sighed in annoyance.

"I don't have time for THIS!," Ronaldo screamed as he pushed Brad aside and began to beat him up. Brad tried to push the nerd off and reach for the gun he had dropped. Unfortunatly, Ronaldo wrapped his hands around his neck, choking him. His hands gripped on Brad's neck tightly, he picked him up. "Where does this nerd get all that strenght?," Brad squeaked as Ronaldo threw him down the mountain. "HOW DARE YOU!," Kick screamed as he ran and pushed Ronaldo down the mountain along with himself. "Kick!," Kendall screamed as she watched them roll down the mountain like dolls.

They fell into the sea. Kick popped out of the water, gasping for air. But suddenly Ronaldo dipped his head back into the water, purposely trying to drown him while Kick struggled. While Kick's head was underwater however, he could see Brad's bruised up body slowly float down. He had rolled so hard down that mountain that he had been knocked out in the process. Kick pushed Ronaldo off and swam for Brad. He swooped down underwater and picked him up by the shirt. He dragged his older brother to land and then to someplace up the mountain again, which was still pretty high up and risky, hoping he wasn't possibly dead. Fortunatly, Brad was still breathing. Kick sighed in relief. "Guys!," Kick heard Kendall scream as she ran dwon the mountain and stood beside them, worried sick. "Don't worry Miss Kendall ...," Brad said weakly as he recovered. "Brad!," the coupled said in relief.

Kick looked over at Kendall and noticed she was holding her right arm, and looked as if though something was terribly bothering her and was causing her pain. Kendall noticed this and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm okay, its just ... sprained," she said. Suddenly she screamed whne she made a small move. "Kendall you're arm, its broken isn't it?," Kick exclaimed, worried. "Ronaldo did it, but it's nothing really!," she chided.

"I don't think Kick takes it that way Miss Kendall ...," Brad said as he sat up.

"Don't lie to me, Kendall! We are taking you to the hospital," Kick said as he pecked her lips. She blushed, Kick really did love her.

"This isn't over Buttowski!," Ronaldo shouted, who stood before them. "Oh, now what?," Kendall chided. "I had just about enough!," the nerd screamed as he dashed towards them. "Not if I can help it!," Brad growled as he stood up and followed his lead. Suddenly, he felt as if something cold had dug into his skin. Brad stopped, the pain felt intense. He looked down and saw that Ronaldo had dug a knife into his arm. He fell hard to the ground, screaming in pain. The nerd chuckled evilly. "Now, ... you two are the only ones left," he said as slowly walked towards Kick and Kendall.

Kick looked over and saw that down the mountain there were sharp rocks. He didn't want to do it, but there was no choice left. "No, this is you're last day ...," Kick said as he dashed towards towards him, crashing his helmet into Ronaldo's body, preforming a headbutt. Ronaldo dropped the knife while falling down the mountain. Kick and Kendall watched in horror as he fell to what appeared to be, his death ...

Yup, and that's it, it's pretty clear, no more Ronaldo ...

**Thank you all so much for reading, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop here. Intense, eh? Well stayed tuned because there still more to come.**


End file.
